


Иллюминация

by Gevion



Series: ББ-квест 2020 [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friends to Lovers, Historical References, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Single work, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Бак не лучше и не хуже Маларки, они даже могли бы дружить, хотя здесь это опасно — привязываться к кому-то. Что, если половина тех, с кем Бак пьет сегодня, завтра погибнет на его глазах?
Relationships: Buck Compton/Donald Malarkey
Series: ББ-квест 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773709
Comments: 30
Kudos: 41
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Англия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vasil_Cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasil_Cho/gifts).



> В качестве основы взяты сериальные образы, а не реальные люди.
> 
> Иллюстрация к фику: [Бумажная кукла](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884106) от [Aileine](https://twitter.com/Aileine).

В университете Бака боготворили, в форте Беннинг разве что автографы не брали, а в Англии всем плевать, сколько мячей в скольки играх он поймал, ни о дружбе, ни о братстве речи не идет. Офицеры, сержанты, рядовые словно бы взвешивают его и измеряют, отмечают недочеты и находят подходящим на роль чужака-лейтенанта, не более того, и будь Бак проклят, если знает, как себя вести. Пока все в роте держатся друг друга, он старается не лезть на рожон — равновесие шаткое, на первое время хватит, но этого будет мало, когда их перебросят на фронт. 

Терпением, выжиданием тут ничего не решить. Что он может им предложить? Бак в отличной форме, но и они тоже, вчерашние разнорабочие, таксисты, фермерские сыновья дадут прикурить половине спортсменов из УКЛА1. Бак учился, и довольно неплохо, но он проигрывает и здесь: среди рядовых есть умник из Гарварда, а офицером разведки к роте приставлен Никсон. Призван после Йеля, немного говорит по-французски, немного — по-итальянски и на дух не переносит качков. 

Второй день в Олдберне, и после ужина Никсон подзывает его к себе.

— Начиная с завтра вы отвечаете за физподготовку. Будете сопровождать роту на снарядах и во время пробежек. — Тон ровный, но Баку чудится высокомерие в том, с какой небрежностью Никсон роняет слова. В Йеле только так и разговаривают, Бак готов биться об заклад. «Вы отвечаете», будто назначение свалилось ему на голову по стечению обстоятельств, само по себе. — Поздравляю, лейтенант.  
— Есть, сэр, — проглотив все, что пришло на ум, отвечает Бак: проблем и без Никсона достаточно, новые ему ни к чему.

Полоса препятствий, рукопашный бой и забеги на длинные дистанции его не пугают, а вот с дисциплиной все идет наперекосяк в первый же день: стоит отвернуться, и последние в шеренге сбрасывают темп. Время от времени до него долетают смешки. Сцепив зубы, Бак выполняет собственные команды с удвоенным старанием. Не на что жаловаться, его же не грозятся ненароком подстрелить в бою.

То же — на следующий день и в день после него, а ночью, вместо того чтобы разойтись по койкам, рота в полной выкладке совершает марш-бросок. После четвертого часа на ногах мышцы деревенеют, в ботинки мало-помалу проникает мерзкая английская жижа — в Уилтшире оттепель, схватившиеся ледком дороги снова развезло. По бокам все тянутся унылые пастбища, едва прикрытые тающим снегом, над головой унылое, мутное небо без луны обещает холодный дождь. В отдалении мелькают небольшие деревушки, их обитатели давно поужинали и видят седьмой сон. Думать так по меньшей мере несправедливо, англичане столько перенесли за пять лет войны, но в голове остается место лишь для одной мысли: «Да пошло оно все».

На пятом часу позади Бака кто-то начинает давиться кашлем. Звук такой, будто солдат свое уже отслужил. Не останавливая взвод, Бак смещается в сторону, напрягает зрение, но в темноте ничего не понять.

— Эй, Гварнере.  
— Сэр.  
— Кто это выхаркивает из себя душу?  
— Не могу знать, сэр, — без заминки врет тот.  
— Да чтоб тебя, не отправлю же я больного под военный трибунал!

Пару секунд Гварнере молчит: кажется, у него действительно были серьезные опасения. За кого Бака здесь принимают?  
— Это Маларки.  
— Почему не в госпитале?  
— Тогда врач отправит его варить похлебку штабным.

Маларки, Маларки — кажется, Бак помнит: невысокий, громкий, едва ли не более рыжий, чем Дик Уинтерс, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж там. Бак замедляет шаг, пока не оказывается с ним рядом. Вместе со стволом миномета и треногой, парашютом, боеприпасами и вещмешком тот весит, должно быть, вдвое больше себя самого; он выбивается из сил, не попадает в ногу с остальными, но отчаянно старается не нарушать строй.

— Маларки, — произносит Бак, когда глухой каркающий звук вновь вырывается у того из груди. — Своими хрипами ты только что выдал наше положение противнику. Нас всех убили. Теперь в лазарет.  
— В лазарет не пойду, сэр, — тяжело дыша, выдавливает Маларки. Может, старается ради ежемесячных выплат, может, действительно боится пропустить войну. Бак мог бы вымотать его штрафными милями, пока не сдастся, но жестокость никогда не казалась ему хорошим способом расположить к себе.  
— Ты и ты, — указывает он на рядовых, шагающих по обе стороны от Маларки. — Поделите его груз и смотрите, чтобы не упал. Маларки.  
— Сэр.  
— Впереди Германия. Фрицы расстроятся, если первым тебя одолеет бронхит. Постарайся не подохнуть сегодня.  
— Постараюсь.

* * *

Кто бы мог подумать, говорит себе Бак: вписаться в компанию ему помогла шестичасовая ночная пытка английской погодой. При всем упрямстве Маларки так и не удается убежать от врачей. Несколько дней он проводит в госпитале, затем возвращается, и с этого дня проблемы с дисциплиной в роте волшебным образом исчезают.

В свою первую увольнительную Бак собирается развеяться, как и каждый в батальоне, кроме разве что Уинтерса. Их замком явно предпочитает общество книг, Никсон — единственное исключение из этого правила, и только Богу известно, на чем они сошлись.

Маларки нагоняет Бака на полпути к пропускному посту. 

— Сэр? Сэр! Хочу поблагодарить. Собел вместо лазарета содрал бы с меня шкуру, а потом заставил повторить марш-бросок.  
— Думаю, даже капитан Собел не настолько...  
— Вас не было в Токкоа, — в те редкие минуты, когда он становится серьезным, Маларки чуть кривит рот. Верно. В том-то и дело: Маларки, как и прочие в роте, был в Токкоа, а Бака там не было, и потому он не в счет. — Не хотите с нами? — неловко меняя тему, произносит Маларки, отводит взгляд. — Мы идем в паб.

«Мы» — это, очевидно, Маларки, Гварнере, Той и Мак.  
— Предлагаешь в надежде, что я откажусь?  
— Что вы. Вам будут рады. 

Бак пожимает плечами. Почему нет? Можно было бы пойти в офицерский клуб, но с офицерами все никак не складывается — его, конечно, не сторонятся, но за его спиной разговоры более оживленные, чем при нем. Закон, запрещающий лейтенантам проводить время с рядовыми, существует только в головах напыщенных штабных, и Бак лучше ночи напролет будет маршировать по окрестностям Олдборна, чем превратится в одного из них.

В пабе не только пьют, но и играют: покер, вист, бридж, чаще на деньги, хотя иногда и на интерес. Бак не богаче других, но и не беднее, так что опять — почему нет? Порой он проигрывает, порой выигрывает, и тогда его одобрительно хлопают по спине, по плечам. Есть еще дартс. Красуясь и даже не думая скрывать это, Бак бросает левой, хотя на самом деле правша.

— Лейтенант, — под всеобщее одобрение заявляет Маларки, с восхищением глядя, как дротик вонзается точно в сердцевину мишени. — Я даже жалею, что на стрельбище нас учили не вы.

До чего странны все эти законы: не забывать о званиях даже в увольнительной, говорить ровесникам «сэр». Бак не лучше и не хуже, они с Маларки на равных, даже могли бы дружить, хотя здесь это опасно — привязываться к кому-то. Что, если половина тех, с кем Бак пьет сегодня, завтра погибнет на его глазах? К закрытию паба Маларки зовет его по имени, повиснув у Мака на плече, и в Баке поселяется уверенность: это не последний вечер в этом пабе, с этими людьми.

Так и есть. И кто бы знал, как Бак этому рад.

Тем для разговоров у них довольно: невзрачная английская весна, отличное пиво, вечный чай и черствый хлеб, лондонские гордячки и олдборнские простушки, даже чертов Собел, от которого теперь стонут несчастные санитары и капелланы. Скорая высадка. И, конечно же, дом. Дом: пальмы, и пляжи, и Тихий океан. Никакого раскисшего снега, похожего на водянистую овсянку, никакой водянистой овсянки, похожей на болотную слякоть (два шага под жуткое хлюпанье, и ты намертво встрял). Дом — это для особых случаев. Для тех моментов, когда все достаточно пьяны: уже не солдаты, а растерянные мальчишки, впервые оказавшиеся вдали от отцов и матерей. И Бак такой же, даром что трезвый (пить сегодня не хочется, весь вечер он делает вид, что с удовольствием потягивает из бокала выдохшуюся дрянь).

На свежие синяки на плечах вдруг давит ладонь — немилосердную хватку Билла Гварнере Бак теперь узнает с той же легкостью, с какой отличает Тоя по поступи или Маларки по повороту головы.

— Сержант Гварнере.  
— Он самый, — ухмыляется тот, развалившись на стуле и вытянув ноги в проход. — Твой лучший собутыльник во всей Англии, не то что эти заморыши, верно, лейтенант? Заказать еще?  
— Это не первое, мне хватит, — отнекивается Бак. Не слушая, Гварнере машет официанту, потом оглушительно свистит.  
— Его сегодня не дозовешься. Эй, нам с лейтенантом повторить! Маларки, иди к нам! 

Гварнере как бездонная бочка: успевает допить начатое, осушить еще один бокал и взяться за новый, пока Бак едва смачивает губы, обманывая этим разве что себя самого.  
— Мало пьешь, совсем не куришь. Почти как Уинтерс, но он-то кваркер из задницы мира, а у тебя какое оправдание, мистер Голливуд?  
— Хочу как следует запомнить ваши помятые рожи, — ухмыляется Бак, — чтобы до следующей увольнительной вас этим попрекать.  
— Ты из Лос-Анджелеса? — Маларки смешно округляет звуки. От Орегона до Калифорнии можно добраться часов за десять, но Бак знает, дальше родной Астории тот прежде не выезжал.  
— Оттуда.  
— Вот класс! Там действительно каждый день снимают кино?

Бак понижает голос, напустив на себя серьезный вид:  
— Я никому не говорил, чтобы не просили автограф, но я и сам играл.

Билл фыркает так громко, что у Скипа Мака от неожиданности пиво идет через нос.  
— Вы никак решили нам лапши на уши навешать, лейтенант?  
— Чистая правда.  
— В жизни тому не поверю.  
— Кончай рассказывать сказки, Бак!

От Тоя об этом слышит Луз, а после Луза это лишь вопрос времени. Через пару дней Бак сталкивается с Никсоном, и вместо стандартного приветствия тот делает такой жест, точно приподнимает воображаемую шляпу над головой:

— Наша звезда Голливуда. — Никсон явно смеется, но звучит это уже не глумливо, не высокомерно. Возможно, йельский засранец не так и плох, Бак решает дать ему второй шанс.

* * *

— Так и знал, что вы с Гварнере всем растреплете, — шепотом жалуется Бак, согнувшись в три погибели. Земляная нора явно не рассчитана на его рост. Он, Маларки и остальные из роты сидят по свежевырытым траншеям в нескольких десятках миль от Олдборна, карауля противника.  
— Что?  
— «Наша звезда Голливуда». Кажется, в курсе даже Синк. А я-то думал, вам можно доверять.  
— Ну, — произносит Маларки, нервно поглядывая на уязвимый пролесок, — лично я верю в эту историю. Думаю, наш добрый лейтенант Комптон не стал бы лгать друзьям.  
— Ладно, не отвлекайся, — ворчит Бак.

В роли противника сегодня парни из восемьдесят второй, и сто первая сделает их на раз-два.

  1. УКЛА — Калифорнийский университет в Лос-Анджелесе. [ ⬆ ]




	2. Нормандия

— А здорово мы тех фрицев, как думаете, лейтенант?

Бак думает: уж лучше бы по-прежнему воевать с восемьдесят второй. Что они здесь забыли?

Тело гудит и словно бы вибрирует, конечности ему больше не принадлежат. Голова распухает, распирает изнутри металл каски, продолжает посылать панические приказы: пригнуться, выдернуть чеку, выпрямиться, швырнуть в противника гранату, выждать пару секунд, добить выживших из М1. Не стоять на месте, не оглядываться, продолжать, продолжать. В учебке их научили не всему. Рассказали, как убивать и как сражаться, но забыли объяснить, что делать с собой в промежутке, когда один бой подошел к концу, а другой еще не начался.

— Вы молодцы, передохните. Потом выдвигаемся, — кивает Баку Дик Уинтерс. Прямо перед глазами курится дымом поместье Брекур.  
— Есть.

По узкой дороге, перемалывая грязь, идут американские танки, и Бак уходит с разбитого гусеницами пути. Вокруг, куда ни глянь, плодородные земли, про такие говорят: воткни палку, и к утру зацветет. Яблочные сады, где собирали урожай, чтобы делать кальвадос, сочные луга, где паслись молочные стада. Вот они, эти стада и эти сады: деревья разнесены в щепки, недозревшие плоды втоптаны в почву, коровьи туши гниют рядом с конскими и человеческими. Трупов не счесть.

Бак умывается омерзительно теплой водой из фляги. У него остается еще одно дело, одно важное дело, которое совершенно не ждет: оторвать Маларки его дурную голову за то, что полез за «Люгером» под немецкий огонь. До чего же тупая это идея — привязываться к кому-то на передовой. Мимо проходит кто-то смутно знакомый, и Бак хватает его за рукав:  
— Где Маларки? — Несчастный посыльный от штаба отшатывается, как от прокаженного, Бак сквозь зубы повторяет вопрос: — Рыжий минометчик, рота E. Где он?  
— Н-не знаю, кажется, они с Мором пошли поискать еще патронов, — испуганно мямлит этот большеглазый, еще чистенький рядовой. Если мальчишке повезет, за всю войну ему даже винтовку брать в руки не придется.  
— Встретишь — отправь ко мне. — Тут же заметив неподалеку отсвечивающий медью затылок, Бак качает головой: — Забудь, ты свободен. Я его нашел.

При виде него Маларки вскидывает руку высоко-высоко:  
— Лейтенант!

Чтобы добраться до него, Баку приходится бесцеремонно толкаться, оказавшись рядом, он приказывает, не повышая голоса:  
— Немедленно надеть каску.

Улыбка сползает с губ Маларки, пока он послушно застегивает ремешок под подбородком.  
— Еще раз увижу без каски, подвешу за уши, ясно? Жить надоело? Сперва ты прыгаешь под пули ради «Люгера», теперь это. У тебя приметная голова. Отличная будет мишень.  
— Черт, Бак, я… — с видом побитой собаки начинает тот. Маларки едва можно узнать, под слоем полусмытого камуфляжа он выглядит младше на целую жизнь, и злость, крепко державшая Бака за горло, ослабевает хватку.  
— За мной, — не сразу смягчая голос, командует он: пусть придурок еще немного подергается, он заслужил.

Жестяную миску с едой Маларки протягивает ему, точно оливковую ветвь мира:  
— Попробуйте, лейтенант.  
— Ирландцы совершенно не умеют готовить, — скорее из упрямства, чем из желания уколоть, морщится Бак, но ложку не убирает, зачерпывает вновь.  
— Если у вас зарезервирован столик в ресторане, возьмите меня с собой, — с деланной обидой говорит Маларки, раскладывая еду остальным.

Бак лишь пожимает плечами, глотая горячее рагу. Время, отпущенное на отдых, утекает все быстрее, а голод настолько силен, точно не было ни вчерашнего ужина, ни сухпайка на обед. На самом деле не так уж плохо. Далеко от домашней лазаньи, какую мама готовит по выходным, но никто и не ждет от Маларки виртуозного исполнения, из ингредиентов у него лишь армейские консервы и овощи со склада в поместье Брекур. 

В небе меркнет последняя оранжевая полоса — светло теперь лишь там, где что-то догорает, — и каждый, кто секунду назад дремал или доедал свою порцию, торопливо оправляет форму. Поговаривают, следующая цель батальона — Карентан, и туда их подбросят на колесах, а вот дальше придется мерить шагами французские дороги.

— Франция, — мечтательно бормочет Маларки так, словно в этой темени можно разобрать хоть что-то дальше своего носа. — Отродясь не думал, что попаду в Париж.  
— Ты еще никуда не попал, — отвечает Бак. Он тоже смотрит вперед, взявшись за борт джипа, и там никакого Парижа, лишь путь через мрачные ночные поля.

* * *

Мирных жителей почти не видно, только зеленые фигуры своих и серые — немцев. В считанные дни Бак привыкает не обращать внимание на запахи, глотать галеты всухую, засыпать, игнорируя звон в ушах по ночам: комаров в заболоченных уголках Нормандии столько, что невольно вспоминается казнь египетская с полчищами саранчи.

После боя за Карентан Бак случайно находит девочку. Весь дом разнесен в клочья, но погреб чудом уцелел, в нем-то она и сидит, сжимаясь в каменную стену: большеглазая, черная от копоти, не поймешь, живая или нет. Бак оставляет ее — нужно проверить, нет ли других гражданских рядом, — а когда возвращается, она сидит в той же позе, глаза открыты по-прежнему широко, точно она даже не моргала.

— Идем со мной, — подкрепляя слова жестами, говорит он. — Эй, малышка?

Не дождавшись ответа, выносит ее наверх по осыпающимися ступеням, передает на руки капеллану Малоуни в надежде, что тот найдет, где ее разместить. У Бака другая работа, пусть священники и медики занимаются спасением душ.

В бывшем здании отеля Бак расчищает для себя место и усаживается рядом с Маларки. Во рту у того тлеет сигарета. Бак не курит, но жадно вдыхает этот дым — почти без примеси пороховой вони, без отвратительных нот жженой резины и металла, исковерканного огнем. Не зная, чем себя занять, нащупывает что-то в нагрудном кармане, машинально мнет находку в руках.  
— Бумажная куколка? — скосив взгляд, приподнимает брови Маларки. 

Это и правда она — не настоящая кукла, конечно, всего лишь нарисованная девичья фигурка, вырезанная из картона, чуть обтрепавшаяся по краям. Наверное, ее незаметно сунула та малышка, пока Бак ее нес.  
— У тебя есть сестра?  
— Братья и сестра, — поправляет Маларки. — В семье нас четверо. Младший просил «Люгер». Совсем мелкий еще, не понимает. Расстроится, если ничего не привезу.  
— Лучше привези ему себя с двумя ногами, двумя руками и целой головой. Нас отзывают. Попробуй не нарываться хотя бы в следующие дни.

Перед самым отплытием в Саутгемптон Маларки тайком от персонала судна заводит в трюм немецкий мотоцикл.  
— Позаимствовал у Пауля, а может, у Генриха — какая разница?

На груди у Маларки теперь поблескивает бронзовая звезда за Брекур, на рукаве, если верить Липтону, скоро появится сержантский шеврон. Он сверкает улыбкой, рассуждая о том, что подадут сегодня на ужин: яйца? бифштекс с картофелем? жареные крылышки? По слухам, на этом плавучем корыте даже предлагают десерт.

— Ты серьезно решил прихватить с собой не часы, даже не «Люгер», а мотоцикл?  
— Беспокоитесь за меня, лейтенант?  
— Да мне наплевать, что будет с твоей ирландской мордой.  
— А как же обещание подвесить меня за уши…  
— Заткнись.


	3. Обратно

Англия встречает ветром и дождем, но Бак готов целовать ее песок и камень, до скончания века питаться картошкой и рыбой, до конца жизни слушать быстрый олдборнский говорок.

В первую ночь свет в казармах горит дотемна. У Бака есть где спать — офицеры квартируются у местных семей, — но он остается с ротой. В одиночестве и тишине ему теперь никак не уснуть, а здесь, на жестковатой двухъярусной койке, третьей слева в длинном ряду, как раз не грозит ни одиночество, ни уж тем более тишина. Солдаты смолят не хуже паровоза, несут околесицу, по кругу прикладываются к одной фляжке, со смехом вспоминая, как при Собеле контрабандой считалось что угодно, даже лишний кусок мыла или слишком толстая пачка писем.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что буду настолько рад видеть англичан, — с выражением блаженства на осунувшимся лице замечает Той.  
— А вот они тебе не слишком рады. — Взрыв хохота. — Кто бы знал, почему?  
— Я же предупреждал, не надо было было разносить тот паб.  
— Эй, это не я засосал девчонку того моряка!

Бак переворачивается на бок, натягивает на себя одеяло, наслаждаясь тем, как скользит по телу грубоватая шерсть. Можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, сколько раз в Нормандии ему удавалось поспать, раздевшись хотя бы частично, не говоря уже о чистоте и тепле. Сон неспокоен, в нем являются картонные куклы с человеческими глазами, а рыжий мальчишка, которого Бак прежде не видел, беспечно играет с заряженным «Люгером», пока не раздается хлопок.  
— Не спать, лейтенант, уже побудка, — Маларки хлопает его мокрым полотенцем. Глядя на бледные щеки в веснушках, острый подбородок и прямой нос, Бак думает: у мальчишки было то же лицо.

Почти неделю толпы военных только что с фронта сотрясают сонный Олдборн, да и Лондону тоже достается. На шестой день непрерывных гулянок Дик Уинтерс собирает взводных у себя. «Я все понимаю, но постарайтесь держать ребят в узде», — говорит он, немного краснея, и Бак ему сочувствует: непросто, наверное, оставаться непьющим, когда пьют все вокруг. До пьющих почти без остановки Никсона и Гарри Уэлша Баку далеко, но если ему предлагают пинту-другую, он не отказывается. Все прежние иллюзии о возвращении в Америку, об играх за университет, рассыпались в труху, по которой проехались «тигры» и «пантеры». «Если меня не убьют, — рассуждает Бак, — то оставят калекой». Какой смысл себя беречь?

Устроившись в один из ясных дней на солнцепеке, Бак пишет письма близким, каждому по несколько строк. Отца заверяет: в десанте людей держат в такой форме, что хоть сейчас на передовую. Маму успокаивает: _«Не волнуйся, если кто и умеет выживать, то это мы»_. И еще остается Мэдди, мисс Мэделин Уилкс из Пасадены, с которой Бак познакомился после игры на «Роуз Боул»1. Королева школы и лучший кэтчер штата — они не пара, а ходячий стереотип, обречены на расставание, как только она подыщет себе кого-то еще, но Мэдди так танцевала в их первую встречу, так смеялась на первом свидании, так крепко целовала его, провожая на вокзале, что Бак поверил: он действительно вернется, она будет рядом, и все кончится хорошо.

 _«Дорогая Мэделин»_ , — он пишет полное имя, неожиданно робея перед бумажным листком. _«Дорогая Мэделин, я не могу сказать тебе, где был и где буду. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо»_ , — Бак со старанием выводит каждую букву: в прошлом ответе Мэдди жаловалась, что едва смогла разобрать каракули. Знала бы она, как непросто писать на колене, на отсыревшей бумаге, в промежутке между артобстрелом и патрулем.

Письма приходят и уходят, дни текут, упоение жизнью вдали от фронта превращается в усталость, в тревогу, в страх часа, когда их вновь загрузят в С-472. Уже скоро их отправят куда-то — неужели снова в Европу? Может, в Индию? Или на тихоокеанские острова? Во взглядах солдат читается обреченность: лучше раньше, чем позже, лучше сразу, чем потом. Все до смерти боятся самого ожидания. От него в голову лезет разное, становится все сложнее отогнать зловещие мысли от себя.

Между вторым и третьим отмененными вылетами Маларки добывает приглашение на лондонский концерт. Ничего грандиозного, всего лишь маленький оркестр. В музыке Бак не смыслит, вот был бы это футбол...

— Ты должен пойти со мной, — твердит Маларки, — я же вижу, ты дохнешь от скуки.  
— Думаешь, Бетховен меня развеселит? Спасибо, но лучше пусть мучается Скип.  
— Не Бетховен, а Моцарт. И увольнительная Скипу не светит.  
— Тогда пригласи ту хорошенькую блондинку с Элмонд-лейн.  
— Я бы пригласил, но мое сердце разбито, ее уже перехватил Таб, — отмахивается Маларк.  
— И откуда только ты на меня свалился?  
— Астория, штат Орегон. Кажется, я уже рассказывал эту историю: был погожий летний денек, когда моя матушка…  
— Умник.  
— Считай, что делаешь мне поздний подарок на день рождения. Пойдем, Бак.

Что ж, это тоже способ убить время, не лучше и не хуже других.

Ранним поездом они добираются в Лондон, и это словно бы приближает их к передовой. На месте разрушенных бомбами зданий по-прежнему пустоты, нетрудно представить, что тут было три года назад: горы разбитого кирпича и камня, искореженный металл, разнесенная в щепки древесина, изувеченные тела.

Конечно, концерт дают не в Альберт-холле. Маленький зал набивается под завязку, публика продолжает прибывать, несмотря на отсутствие сидячих мест. Маларки находит удобный угол и чудом протаскивает Бака за собой, словно верблюда сквозь игольное ушко. Пока музыканты настраивают инструменты, Бак рассматривает лица тех, кто теснится рядом. В основном военные: канадцы, чехи, французы, кто-то еще. Он рос в Лос-Анджелесе, привык к иностранцам, но здесь у него ощущение, будто война перемешала народы, и невообразимое стало единственно возможным. Мальчишка, каким он был до всего, не заглядывал в будущее, не держал в руках даже охотничьей винтовки, не говоря уже о пистолете. Он планировал до конца жизни ловить мячи.

Оркестр по знаку дирижера берет первые ноты «Боже, храни Короля».  
— Ты как? — понизив голос, спрашивает Маларки прямо на ухо, немного забавно: он вынужден тянуться, чтобы достать. Бак мог бы рассказать, что с ним творится, их мысли настроены на одну частоту, но зачем портить момент? Маларки вновь собирается шептать, и Бак сжимает его локоть.  
— Я слушаю. Не мешай.

Оркестр переходит к следующему произведению, лоб Маларки разглаживается, и час пролетает, будто минута. Бак слушает с удовольствием, и позже Маларки не упускает возможность ввернуть по этому поводу довольное «я же говорил».

В вагоне вечернего поезда, отходящего в Олдборн, людей меньше, чем утром. Рассеянный желтый свет не очень-то ярок, Бак пытается читать английскую газету, но глаза быстро устают. Напротив него Маларки то съезжает по скамье ниже, задремывая, то садится прямее, утомленно трет лицо. Если однажды его прикончат, Бак не желает этого видеть. Ни ресниц, мокрых от влаги, ни распахнутого в крике рта, ни пробитой штыком шеи, ни раздробленного пулей затылка, ни порванного гранатой живота. Ничего, никогда. Даже обрывка рубашки. Даже белой ладони в земле.

— Что нового? — стараясь получше завернуться в форменную куртку, спрашивает Маларки, подавив зевок.  
— Пишут, будто к Рождеству война кончится.  
— Ты в это веришь?

Сворачивая листы, еще пахнущие типографской краской, Бак качает головой. До второго прыжка недолго, и он отчего-то уверен: из них двоих именно с ним что-то случится. Если это смерть, пускай она будет милосердной. Если это боль, пускай она быстро пройдет.

* * *

Шестнадцатого сентября, обвешавшись боеприпасами, рота загружается в самолеты. Снова Европа, в этот раз Голландия. В отличие от дня Д, никто не горланит оскорбительные частушки про фюрера, никто не грозит небу кулаком.

Высокая, еще сочная голландская трава пружинит и делает приземление мягким, но это меркнет перед тем, какую встречу им устраивают в городах. В Эйндховене реют оранжевые флаги, играют скрипки и аккордеоны, девушки с волосами, туго закрученными в завитки, целуют любого, кто попадется под руку, и меняют свежую выпечку на американские конфеты. Для них союзники все равно что звезды Голливуда. Когда приходит время устраиваться на ночевку, Баку не без труда удается собрать бойцов.

На окраине Эйндховена, в полумиле от городской черты, в огромных стогах сушится сено, в нем устраиваются те, кому лень рыть себе окопы. Подумав с минуту, Бак все же берется за лопату: запах чистого сена манит, да и немцев нигде не видно, однако взводный обязан показывать пример остальным. Закончив, он устраивается поудобнее. Желудок сводит голодом. Снова галеты и та подозрительная штука в консервной банке, что притворяется, будто она жаркое — они дают иллюзию сытости, но это не еда.

— Лейтенант Комптон?  
— Чего тебе, Пенкала.  
— Это вам от Дона.  
— Какого еще…  
— От Маларки, сэр.

Пенкала протягивает нечто, завернутое в белое полотенце, и до ноздрей долетает сладкий яблочный дух.  
— Это что?  
— Штрудель, — ухмыляется Пенкала. — Пекарша выдала Маларки целую корзину. Приятного аппетита, лейтенант.

Чтоб мне провалиться, думает Бак, вгрызаясь в нежное тесто. Целую корзину. Война щедра на малые радости, когда от нее ждешь лишь дурных вещей.

* * *

Новый день, и мысль о малых радостях кажется просто смешной.

Задача полка — удержать дорогу на Арнем, чтобы по ней могли пройти британцы. До Нюэнена всем кажется, что удастся отделаться легко, а потом на левом фланге показывается первый немецкий танк. И снова: пригнуться, выпрямиться, дернуть чеку, швырнуть подальше от себя, выждать пару секунд, повторить. Не стоять на месте, не оглядываться, ухватить застывшего новобранца, потащить его за собой, подгонять остальных — криками, пинками, если необходимо, — продолжать, продолжать!

Немецкая пехота в сером похожа на стаю волков. Бак так их ненавидит, убивал бы руками, даже зубами, если бы пришлось. Небо полно гнева, воздух полон пуль, голова и полна, и пуста одновременно. «Среди этих пуль наверняка найдется одна для меня, — думает Бак, — но, Господь свидетель, но она еще меня нашла». Он их слышит, каждую из тысячи, не зря же говорят, что, пока ты их слышишь, они в тебя не попадут…

Среди тысячи пуль находится одна и для него. Словно огненный хлыст пробивает плоть насквозь. Прежде всего Бак ощущает, как намокают штаны, и, надеясь, что не обмочился, касается бедра; пальцы нащупывают рваную ткань, пачкаются в красном. Не заметив собственное падение, он вдруг обнаруживает, что лежит на земле, делает попытку перевернуться на спину. В поле зрения вплывает Маларки.  
— Бак, куда тебя?..  
Мир резко холодеет, и Бак смеется в белое, будто простыня, лицо:  
— В задницу.

Его тормошат, затем заставляют лежать смирно, и док Роу с невообразимым спокойствием вкалывает морфин, посыпает раны антисептиком, бинтует прямо поверх штанов, произносит со своим тягучим южным акцентом (удивительно, но среди нескончаемого грохота ему не приходится даже голос повышать):  
— Пуля пробила обе ягодицы, чисто. Быстро зарастет.

Ветер, пахнущий гарью, порохом и кровью, приносит откуда-то справа вопль: «Медик!» — и вот уже дока нет.  
— Я тяжелее тебя раза в два, Маларки. Немцы обо мне позаботятся. Иди.  
— Еще чего. — Бак лежит ничком, не может его видеть, но слышит это в тоне: Маларки уже все решил, не послушается, даже если приказать. К тому же Баку не хочется приказывать, он бы с радостью пожил еще. — Я сейчас, будь тут.

Как будто он способен куда-то деться. В горле Бака снова закипает смех, и звуки бахающей артиллерии, взрывов и воплей обретают ясный ритм, послушно сливаются в симфонию. Должно быть, виноват морфин. Через минуту его поднимают в две, четыре, шесть, а может, и все восемь рук (сейчас не сосчитать) и опускают на какую-то поверхность.  
— Мы отломали дверь амбара. Мигом тебя вытащим.

Чтобы не свалиться, приходится держаться за дверь одной рукой. В ладонь впиваются занозы, плечо, вывернутое под странным углом, болит сильнее задницы, туман в голове чуть редеет. Потом, спустя какое-то время, Бака отцепляют от двери, грузят на «шерман». Следом вскарабкивается Маларки, и металлическая громадина тут же снимается с места, — танкистов защищает толстая броня, но даже им не терпится поскорее убраться из Нюэнена.  
— Отступаем?  
— Лежи спокойнее, — звучит скорее как «лжиспкнее», Маларки волнуется, проглатывает часть гласных. — Упадешь, и мне тебя уже не поднять.

Сознание окончательно затягивает радужной пленкой.  
— Мне хорошо, — бормочет Бак, тянется к теплой руке. Мимолетное, вызванное морфином счастье топит его в себе, когда волос касаются пальцы. Он уже на носилках, но словно бы плывет.  
— Как скажешь, Бак. Тебя подлечат, и вернешься к нам как новенький. Ну все. Мне пора.

Только в английском госпитале Бака догоняет боль, и он терпит, отказывается от морфина. Тот нужнее его соседям — несчастному рядовому с ногой, отхваченной выше колена, капитану со страшным ожогом вместо лица. Понемногу Бак встает, ходит, пытается вызнать, как дела у ребят. Спросить не у кого, но сержант из роты D накануне своей выписки предлагает:  
— Дай записку, передам ее твоим.

Чтобы уместить главное, хватает небольшого клочка:

_«Одна пуля, четыре дырки, кому еще могло так повезти? Даже не думайте ко мне присоединиться, еда в госпитале хуже, чем похлебка, которой нас угощает Маларки._  
_Буду к Рождеству. Обещайте, что не станете захватывать Берлин без меня._  
_Кстати, как там пекарша? По-прежнему шлет штрудели?»_

Еще неделя, и приходит ответ:

_«Боже, тебе должно быть стыдно. Она старше моей матери»._

Подпись отсутствует, но Бак представляет Маларки возмущенным и вспыхнувшим до корней волос, потом складывает письмо вчетверо и убирает в нагрудный карман.

  1. «Роуз Боул» — стадион в Пасадене, где каждый год 1 января проводится матч между студенческими бейсбольными командами. [ ⬆ ]
  2. С-47 — американский самолет, использовавшийся в годы Второй Мировой войны в том числе и для доставки десанта. [ ⬆ ]




	4. Бастонь

Итак, это и есть лагерь Мурмелон-ле-Гран: невзрачный, обустроенный как временное пристанище городишко, который перевидал десятки разных армий за последнюю тысячу лет. В штабе роты тихо и непривычно пусто. После двух с лишним месяцев в Голландии это первая возможность передохнуть, и многие пользуются ею, отлучаясь в Париж или Реймс. Во Франции сейчас выступает Марлен Дитрих, застать ее — шанс на миллион.

— И ты туда же, — пожав Баку руку, закатывает глаза Никс, — не пойми неправильно, но что ж вам всем в госпитале-то не сидится?  
— Решил, вы без меня пропадете, — пожимает плечами Бак.  
— Ну, я чертовски рад тебя видеть. Кофе будешь? Хороший, а не растворимая дрянь. 

Протягивая кружку, Никс выглядит дерганым, похоже, только эспрессо, в котором больше виски, чем кофе, и держит его на плаву.  
— Дик боится, что не сегодня-завтра под наши двери явится полковой хирург, станет требовать выдачи беглецов. Только за эту неделю ты третий, и все в самоволке.  
— Если заберете меня, я уверен, он вас еще поблагодарит.  
— Ты не самый образцовый пациент, да? — с пониманием кивает Никс. — Кстати, в Рождество Синк устраивает нам игру с восемьдесят второй, так что ты вовремя. Еще помнишь, как ловить мяч?  
— Как-нибудь разберусь.  
— Что ж, добро пожаловать. 

Еще более теплая встреча ждет его в казармах:  
— Бак здесь?  
— Не может быть!  
— Ты уж мне поверь.  
— Ах вот ты где, а мы уж решили, что ты скопытился от больничной хавки…  
— ...бросил нас!  
— Знаешь, мы так страдали, лично я буквально не мог ни есть, ни спать...  
— Луз, хватит паясничать, — одергивает Бак, не переставая улыбаться, и все возвращается на свои места. 

Если не считать присутствия робких розовощеких юнцов, только что переброшенных из Штатов, он будто никуда и не уходил. Война не закончится минимум до весны, теперь это данность, так что с каждым днем новобранцев больше и больше; дыры, оставленные в роте после «Маркет-Гардена»1, нужно кем-то затыкать.  
— Боже, ты посмотри на них. — Маларки провожает новичков нечитаемым взглядом. — Если так пойдет дальше, будем воевать бок о бок с детьми. Я не для этого в сорок третьем вызвался прыгать из самолета.

Бак подносит зажигалку к его сигарете, и они раскуривают ее по очереди, одну на двоих. «Лаки Страйк», последняя из пачки, — лучшее, чем Родина может поддержать своих сыновей.  
— А для чего, кстати?  
— Как и все, лейтенант, как и все. Ради мамы, ста баксов в месяц, генерала Тейлора и права заправлять брюки в ботинки. А ты?  
— А я просто со скуки.  
— Зато теперь тебе весело?  
— Еще как. — Бак запинается, хотя в точности знает, что говорить дальше: — Если бы ты не вытащил меня…  
— Не я один тебя тащил. И, откровенно говоря, ты весишь, как слон…  
— Маларки. Я вообще-то пытаюсь тебя поблагодарить.  
— Не за что. — Маларки вытягивает сигарету у него из пальцев с ловкостью карманника, выуживающего чужой кошелек. — Кстати, у тебя случайно не найдется десяти долларов?  
— Все испытываешь удачу?  
— Она ко мне не очень-то благоволит, но что тут скажешь, пытаюсь крутиться. Если повезет, возмещу.

Вечером Маларки подсаживается к нему в затемненном зале кинотеатра и вкладывает в руку купюры, целую пачку, — Бак чувствует даже на ощупь, там баксов сто, никак не меньше. Больше нужного в десять раз.

— Ребятам я уже отдал. Возьми свое, — бормочет Маларки на ухо, совсем как в Лондоне, когда оркестр в тесном зале выводил «Боже, храни Короля». Они знакомы ровно год. Если придется, Бак узнает его по запаху, хотя в пятьсот шестом каждый, от рядового до полковника, пользуется одним и тем же мылом, стирает форму с одним и тем же порошком. Бак молча прячет деньги в карман.  
— Представь себе, я выиграл шесть тысяч и тут же проиграл половину, чтобы не оставлять ребят без штанов.  
— Очень благородно. А еще говорят, будто у рыжих нет души.  
— Не отвлекайся, Бак. Фильм же идет.

* * *

Досмотреть фильм им не дают.

Бастонь. Бак пробует это слово, катает его по языку. Перекресток дорог, который им предстоит удерживать, закрывая своими телами брешь в передовой. У них нет времени, это главное. Времени нет, чтобы поесть, не давясь сухарями в дороге; чтобы выспаться в последний раз в постели, не вжимаясь поясницей в холодный борт трясущегося по пути из Мурмелона грузовика; чтобы найти теплые шинели, ботинки, маскировку для снега (там, куда они едут, снега сколько угодно — хватит, чтобы укрыть батальон с головой). Боеприпасов тоже нет. Доходит до того, что приходится обирать до нитки отступающие остатки сто десятого полка.  
— Эй, приятель, у тебя есть гранаты? Зачем они тебе? Отдай, мне пригодятся, — обращаясь к незнакомому рядовому, говорит Бак, краем глаза ловит, как к нему пробираются его ребята, тоже сообразив, что к чему. 

Шеренга полумертвых солдат из сто десятого кончается быстрее, чем набирается хотя бы треть того, что им понадобится в грядущие дни. У Бака недостаточно патронов, зато по карманам рассовано приличное количество гранат. 

— Бастонь, — стуча зубами, произносит Маларки. — Нам там не понравится, я это чувствую.  
— Надень, — насмотревшись на его попытки согреть дыханием пальцы, Бак бросает лишнюю пару шерстяных носков. В крайнем случае носки можно надевать на руки, как перчатки, а если сделать в них дыры, то будет удобно даже стрелять — спасибо войне, без нее он никогда бы об этом не узнал.  
— С-спасибо, — Маларки тут же натягивает носки, но его нос остается красным, плечи мелко дрожат. — Свитера у тебя случайно не завалялось?  
— Чего нет, того нет. Не видать нам рождественской игры и праздничной индейки.  
— Боже, давай не будем про еду.

Они бредут вперед и вперед: в окружение, в ловушку, в ледяной капкан посреди лесов, не обращая внимания на внутренний голос, приказывающий убираться отсюда немедленно. Мыслям о самосохранении под Бастонью не место. Здесь каждый метр дороги ценнее десятка людей.

Окопы роют, едва расчистив снег, с ожесточением выгрызая у мерзлой земли по сантиметру. Передовая линия настолько призрачная и растянутая, что даже удивительно, почему немцы до сих пор ее не прорвали. Наверное, им тоже несладко без костров и горячей еды. Спать тут все равно невозможно, так что патрулирование теперь почитается за привилегию: единственная возможность немного размять ноги, а не сидеть без движения в земляной норе.

— Как твои дела, — без вопросительной интонации, скороговоркой, произносит Дик Уинтерс, обходя позиции на рассвете. — А твои. А твои. Молодец, что поддерживаешь гигиену, Перконте, но постарайся не протереть зубы до дыр. Бак, вы с Гварнере смените Хеффрона и Тоя на посту.  
— Есть, сэр.

Вылезая из-под укрытого сосновыми ветками окопа, Той морщится от каждого движения. Доктор не нужен, и так ясно, что с ним: обморожение, оно в роте у каждого третьего, и будет настоящим рождественским чудом, если к концу этого ада у половины не отвалятся все пальцы на ногах.

К исходу часа Бака начинает клонить в сон.  
— Давай поговорим.  
— Чего? 

Бак чувствует на себе странный взгляд Гварнере, будто тот провел годы в одиночестве, в дремучей глуши, и лишь сейчас вспомнил, что в мире есть еще люди.  
— Глаза слипаются, не могу. Спроси у меня что-нибудь.  
— Ну… — В стылом воздухе хорошо разносятся звуки, и Бак готов поклясться, что слышит, как в мозгу Гварнере с натугой скрипят обледеневшие шестерни. — Видел когда-нибудь Риту Хейворт?  
— Билл, дружище, жаль огорчать тебя, но даже в Лос-Анджелесе звезды не ходят среди смертных.  
— Ну и ладно. — Хриплое карканье у Гварнере обозначает смех. — Все равно мне больше нравится Хеди Ламарр. Эти жгучие черные волосы, эти формы, а эти глаза… Я бы многое отдал, чтобы меня дома ждала такая красотка.  
— Значит, никого нет?  
— Не хотел заставлять ждать меня напрасно. — Билл не из тех, кто долго обдумывает вещи, прежде чем произносить вслух, это и делает его собой. — Черт, Бак, я не имел в виду… У тебя же Мэдди. Я уверен, ты вернешься, вы поженитесь, нарожаете здоровенных блондинистых младенцев, — неловко заканчивает он.  
— В этом не уверен даже я, — отвечает Бак. С Голландии и до недавнего момента он и не помнил, что у него есть Мэдди, и не стал бы винить ее, если бы она забыла про него.  
— Есть фото?

Фото, конечно, есть, на нем Мэдди обнимает Бака за шею. Темная помада на губах делает ее незнакомкой. Мэдди не писала ему с сентября, даже не знает про ранение, да и к чему ей знать? Пуля в заднице — не то, чем стоит хвастаться, пока в английских госпиталях лежат ребята, которым пришлось действительно паршиво.

— Красивая, — искренне отмечает Билл и как настоящий друг прибавляет: — Ты везунчик, парень. Держись за нее.

* * *

Перед самым Рождеством наконец доходит почта, опоздав на пару недель. Бак вскрывает слегка влажный от снега конверт, разворачивает листок, пробегаясь по нему глазами. Наверное, при этом у него меняется лицо, ведь Билл говорит:  
— Лучше тебя ей не найти. Выброси ее из головы.

Голова Бака и без того занята другим. Лейтенантом Дайком, которого никогда нет там, где он нужен. Генералом Тейлором, которому сейчас наверняка неплохо обедается в Англии. Маларки, который во сне дышит с хрипами. Тем, как не сойти с ума.

После Рождества армия Паттона прорывает окружение, и на несколько дней роту отводят с позиции, только чтобы вернуть к тридцатому декабря, на этот раз с зимней одеждой и небольшим запасом еды. Бастонь ревнива, никак не желает с ними расставаться. «Здесь я и свихнусь, лишь вопрос времени, когда это случится», — говорит себе Бак, ему хватает хладнокровия признать правду. 

С чего это началось? С госпиталя, а может, со дня Д, когда фрицы палили из зениток по самолетам, а Бак вместе с тысячей десантников болтался между небом и землей, и от верной гибели его отделяли парашют и молитва. Сейчас он стоит на твердой земле, перебросив через плечо ремень винтовки, однако под ногами все равно что пропасть, и парашюта нет, а молитвы больше не приходят на ум.

Новогодней ночью в Арденнском лесу светло от пущенных немцами осветительных ракет.  
— С Новым годом, — говорит Бак.  
— С днем рождения. Не надейся, что я забыл, — едва шевеля синими губами, отвечает Маларки. Кожа у него такая тонкая, выцветшая, без намека на румянец или веснушки, что Баку просто необходимо _проверить_. — Эй, что ты?.. — растерянно спрашивает тот, задевая пальцы Бака губами. Есть отклик, есть едва заметное тепло. Маларки по-прежнему дышит, а Бак по-прежнему сходит с ума — на фронте никаких перемен. Можно убрать ладонь.  
— Смотри вперед, Маларк.

Первые дни сорок пятого года проходят мирно, но третьего января судьба наконец решает, что была чересчур добра. 

Едва сумерки уступают место рассвету, просыпаются немецкие орудия. Снаряды будто разрываются одновременно повсюду — не только снаружи, но и в горле, глазах, ушах, животе. В воздух взметывает ветви столетних сосен, древесные щепки и промерзшие земляные комья обращаются в шрапнель. Еще никогда Бак не ощущал свое тело настолько остро, оно измотано, уязвимо, несовершенно — скорее рано, чем поздно, оно подведет его в последний раз. 

— Ложись! — не слыша себя, во всю глотку кричит он, расталкивая по окопам тех, кто замер. Порой страх полезен, заставляет двигаться быстрее, но порой он намертво вцепляется в тело, не позволяя даже голову пригнуть. В нескольких метрах от себя, в микроскопическом промежутке между вспышками, Бак видит кровь на снегу, но даже не останавливается, чтобы проверить, чья она, не глядя ныряет в окоп и вжимает в виски каску, даже не чувствуя удара о землю — в эту минуту он мог бы напороться грудью на сук и ничего не ощутить. 

Артиллерия вдруг захлебывается, снаряды перестают раздирать мир на куски. Медленно, непозволительно медленно Бак приподнимает голову, чтобы оглядеться по сторонам. Оказывается, все это время в одном окопе с ним был Билл Гварнере.  
— Ц-цел? — заплетающимся языком спрашивает Бак.  
Билл кивает ему с диким видом, и они отряхивают с себя кору и мелкие ветки, как могут прочищают от грязи глаза. Сверху что-то сыплется, словно мелкий черно-серый снег.  
— Слышишь? — Билл замирает, умолкает, и тогда Бак действительно слышит: кто-то стонет, просит помощи, невнятно подбадривает самого себя. У Бака еще звенит в ушах, но этот голос не спутаешь с другим: Джо Той. Прежде чем Бак успевает пошевелить хоть пальцем, Билл выбирается из окопа на негнущихся ногах и, пошатываясь, идет на звук.  
— Где ты, Джо?

Он скрывается из виду, затем появляется вновь, уже спиной — рывками подтягивая за собой тело, за которым тянется темно-красный, почти черный след. Из окопа не рассмотришь как следует, но у тела, кажется, нет ноги.  
— Погоди, я помогу… 

Бака отбрасывает на спину, снаряд взрывается ровно между ним и Биллом. 

Немцы еще не закончили. Они не закончат, пока не убьют здесь каждого. Бак закрывает глаза, в его раздробленной первобытным ужасом черепной коробке кто-то истошно визжит. 

Во второй раз артобстрел не смолкает дольше. Дождавшись последних залпов, Бак выползает на коленях, тут же встает во весь рост в уверенности: его не тронут, только не сейчас. Война не убьет его быстро и милосердно. Сперва она раскроет перед ним свои омерзительные челюсти и покажет, что осталось от его друзей. «Что я там найду? — лихорадочно проносится в мыслях. — Мне нужно знать. Это будет похоже на тела? На потроха? Или не осталось даже потрохов? Люди не исчезают бесследно, даже после смерти должно остаться хоть что-то для гроба». 

Билл и Джо — черное на белом, но и красного вокруг разбрызгано довольно. Бак не дышит, пока не замечает, как у Билла подергивается наполовину оторванная нога. 

— М-м… М… — беспомощно мычит Бак. Какое из слов на букву «м» сейчас нужно? «М» — это мама, или Святая Мария, или Маларки?.. — Медик, — наконец выдавливает он, опускается на поваленный ствол и, стянув с себя каску, запускает руку в липкие волосы. 

Санитары проносят мимо Билла и Джо. Те покидают Бастонь навсегда — только так отсюда и можно убраться: оставив в капкане немалую часть себя. Напротив приседает на корточки Маларки. Бак отворачивается от него, вперивая взгляд в прореженный лес. Когда эта зима кончится, ничего не останется — ни деревьев, ни людей.

— Бак, — мягко зовет Маларки. — Приятель, посмотри на меня. Давай ты наденешь каску? Помнишь, как обещал подвесить меня за уши, когда я снял свою? Мне-то тебя, конечно, не подвесить, но…  
Бак безмолвно утыкается лбом в его пропахшее дымом и мокрой шерстью плечо.  
— Сейчас, сейчас, — бормочет Маларки, быстро вытирая руки о шинель — он стягивал жгут, чтобы остановить кровотечение у Джо Тоя. — Ну давай. Поднимаемся и шагаем. Только не падай, в этот раз мне негде взять дверь, чтобы тебя тащить. 

Бак покорно идет, куда бы его ни вели: в штаб роты и к окопу Дайка, где того, конечно же, нет. 

— Сними с него обувь, — приказывает Маларки док.

Усадив Бака, Маларки наклоняется, расшнуровывает ему ботинки — так нельзя, нужно ему помочь, но ни руки, ни ноги повиноваться не желают. Кое-какие слова Бак еще разбирает — «плохо», «давно он так?», «лазарет», затем док будто бы хлопает его ладонью по бедру, но ощущается это скорее как укус москита, и все звуки становятся глуше, и все фигуры заваливаются набок. 

Над головой только небо. Облака напоминают то клочки медицинской ваты, то разодранный штыками пуховый матрас. Сизая масса сперва кажется невесомой, но опускается все ниже, давит все сильнее, клейким месивом залепляет ноздри, уши, глаза, рот.

* * *

В глаза — сперва левый, затем правый — бьет узкий луч.  
«Реакция есть».  
Потом: «Слышите меня, лейтенант Комптон?»  
Потом: «Хорошо, что вы проснулись».

— Мои ноги?  
— У вас сильное нагноение. Отправим вас в стационарный госпиталь, там справятся с инфекцией.  
В стационарный госпиталь — это прочь с передовой, подальше от снарядов, окопов и Дайка. Это значит, Бак пока не умирает, тогда почему так захочется заглотить дуло и спустить курок?

— Тебе надо немного отдохнуть, — как будто ему самому отдыхать вовсе не надо, кивает Маларки, когда Бак признается: похоже, он покинет Бастонь раньше других. 

Теперь у Маларки роль полкового гонца, и он ежедневно урывает полчаса, чтобы проведать Бака в полевом госпитале. Его вера в лучшее, откуда бы она ни бралась, неистребима. Бак сдался, а он еще держит голову над мутным водоворотом снега, грязи и огня.  
— Сегодня как раз пришла почта. Тебя не забыли. Есть письмо от родителей, и еще от твоего тренера. Хочешь, почитаю?  
Бак закрывает глаза, надеясь, что он уйдет, но Маларки пододвигает для себя расхлябанный стул и действительно принимается читать — про ребят в университетской сборной, часть которых где-то рядом, разбросана по Европе, а часть готовится штурмовать японские острова; про то, что кое-кто остался в Штатах; про то, как Бака ждут дома… Чем думать об этом, лучше не думать вообще. Маларки умолкает, стоит Баку коснуться его холодной руки.

Девятого и десятого января он не приходит. Одиннадцатого приходит, произносит: «Мак и Пенкала. Прямое попадание», — и к этому можно ничего не добавлять.

— Когда тебя заберут?  
— Уже завтра.  
— Хорошо. — Маларки крепко сжимает обрывок четок (все, что осталось от Скипа Мака), затем прячет кулак в карман. Вымученная улыбка: — Мне так будет спокойнее.

На прощание Маларки отдает ему свою пачку сигарет.  
— Не кури слишком много. Дорога длинная.

Бак берет только одну:  
— Со мной все. Завязал.  
— Напиши, ладно? Чтобы я знал, где тебя искать.

Водитель нетерпеливо выстукивает пальцами по рулю, мотор джипа работает вхолостую, и вместо того, чтобы что-то сказать, что-то сделать, Бак отдает Маларки честь: ладонь взлетает вверх. Теперь и правда все.

  1. Неудачная операция западных союзников в Голландии, кончившаяся большими потерями [ ⬆ ]




	5. Между

Если судить трезво, война сделала Баку одолжение, какое тут мало кто заслужил: выплюнула раньше, чем перемолола кости, оставив целыми голову и туловище, руки и ноги, сердце и легкие, печень, почки и сколько-то метров кишок. Из госпиталя его вскоре отправляют в распределительный лагерь, а там, недолго думая, ставят инструктором по физподготовке, ясно давая понять: во второй раз самовольно возвращаться на фронт ему не стоит. Местный хирург, впрочем, уверен, что Бак здоров, по крайней мере по его части, а с остальным пусть разбирается мозгоправ. 

Хвост февраля. Март. Апрель. На занятиях он делает ровно столько, сколько обязан, с подопечными держит себя осторожно и корректно, не более того. Бак здесь не для того, чтобы заводить новых друзей, пока старые, по слухам, вот-вот перейдут Рейн.

_«Не могу сказать, где я, но кажется, я все еще здесь. Ребята передают привет»._

Бак смеется, глядя на убористый почерк Маларка. Сколько месяцев прошло с тех пор, как он выводил те же строчки Мэдди: _«Не могу сказать, где я»_? 

Отвратительное чувство — узнавать обо всем с опозданием, по сводкам. Рота двигается куда-то, делает что-то, а Бак теперь и правда не в счет — списанное за дряхлостью барахло, которое не годится даже ловить собой немецкие пули и «толкушки»1. Конечно, так и есть. Конечно, Бак понимает. Конечно, Маларки в том не виноват.

Наконец во Францию на цыпочках, под серой дождевой завесой, прокрадывается совершенно небывалый май: зеленый и свежий, первый в своем роде, такой, будто год назад на тех же полях не было ни трупов, ни горелых проплешин, ни участков, залитых сточной водой. Восьмого числа маленький капитан Мортенс строит всех на плацу и, едва не задыхаясь от набранного воздуха, читает по бумажке, словно не в состоянии удержать в памяти несколько слов:  
— Седьмого мая в городе Реймс в два часа сорок одну минуту пополуночи командованием нацистской Германии был подписан акт о безоговорочной капитуляции…

Сперва Англия, считает Бак, затем Нормандия, Голландия, Франция — трудно поверить, сколько дней и ночей уместилось для него в эту войну. Сколько часов, пролетевших в мгновение ока; сколько мгновений, тянувшихся, как часы; сколько потерянных без вести; сколько убийц; сколько убитых. В Калифорнии, чтобы попасть на виселицу, достаточно оборвать одну жизнь. Только в день Д Бак положил конец десяти — и получил за это серебряную звезду.

— ...поздравляю, — продолжает Мортенс. — И если кто-то из вас сегодня напьется, забудет о сигнале к отбою или выйдет за пределы лагеря, этого кого-то не ждет ничего плохого. Господь свидетель, мы все заслужили… — Капитан не успевает договорить, как его вдруг подхватывают на руки, чтобы качать, — того самого Мортенса, которого прежде не слишком-то любили, за исключительное занудство называя Секретарем.

Пиво, шампанское, недозревший кальвадос, кислое вино, абсент, коньяк, спирт — в ход идет все, чаще вместе, чем порознь. Наутро большая часть личного состава, не исключая Мортенса, имеет крайне жалкий вид.  
— Разрешите, сэр. — Дверь открыта. Прежде чем войти, Бак стучит и слышит обреченный стон.  
— Да Бога ради, не так громко! Чего вам, Комптон?  
— Разрешите отлучиться.  
Зеленовато-бледный Мортенс делает странный жест, как бы говоря: иди ты куда хочешь, лишь бы подальше с моих глаз. В другое время пришлось бы уговаривать его подписать увольнительную, но сейчас сойдет и это. 

Празднует не одна Франция — весь мир. Вагоны переполнены, находится немало желающих прокатиться в Париж. Одни железнодорожные пути перекрыты, другие лежат в руинах, и поезд следует по причудливой кривой.  
— Париж, Париж, — возбужденно галдят прямо на ухом, словно Бак попал в тесную клетушку с сотней щебечущих на разный лад птиц. — Ты уже бывал? Счастливчик! А я еще нет...

По мере приближения поезд останавливается все чаще, возле станций толпы: военные и гражданские, мужчины и женщины. Впервые с Эйндховена Бак видит, чтобы на улицу без страха выпускали детей. Много флагов, еще больше цветов, звучит музыка, в основном «Марсельеза» — кругом аккордеонисты, певцы, скрипачи. Может, хотя бы здесь, хотя бы сейчас? Баку бы хоть на минуту почувствовать это: радость, покой, единение, а не разобщение — и никаких навязчивых мыслей о том, что вот-вот пойдет снег, забухают восемьдесят восьмые2, и по его душу с другого края леса придут люди со сдвоенными молниями на воротниках3.

Толпа выносит Бака из вагона на перрон и продолжает нести дальше, за пределы вокзала. Где-то танцуют, где-то плачут, где-то кричат: оказывается, бывают слезы счастья и бывают такие крики, что выражают не ужас, а восторг. В городе все взахлеб пересказывают по кругу: в два часа сорок одну минуту пополуночи седьмого мая в городе Реймс командованием нацистской Германии был подписан акт о...

Парижане хватают его за руки, едва не срывая куртку, обнимают, покрывают поцелуями, гладят по голове. «Янки, янки», — единственное слово, что он различает в журчащем потоке французских слов. Свернув в одном из переулков, Бак шагает наугад. Прямо на улице удается выменять шоколад на шаль для матери: Бак сует сухопарой почтенной француженке плитку и получает аккуратно сложенный темно-синий шелк с бахромой. 

Небо полно света, воздух полон надежд, голова скорее пуста, чем полна. Бак приседает на каменный бортик первого попавшегося фонтана. Мимо проходит компания англичан. Танкисты, если судить по форме. 

— Эй, Томми!.. — Самый пьяный с хохотом валится в фонтан.  
— П-привет, друг, — вынырнув и отряхиваясь, словно большой пес, бормочет Баку искупавшийся Томми. — Откуда будешь?  
— Лос-Анджелес.  
— Ты далеко забрался.  
— Как и ты.  
Томми утирает лицо ладонью — жест какой-то детский — и зачем-то хвастается:  
— Я сегодня купил своей девочке чулки, настоящие! Как думаешь, Лили пойдет за меня?  
— Томми, так и будешь торчать в фонтане?  
— Идите! Я пока посижу, — к удивлению Бака, Томми действительно усаживается рядом, бестолково пытается развязать шнурки, чтобы вытряхнуть из ботинок воду. Его друзья, пожав плечами, бредут дальше.  
— Тебя ждут, — с нажимом произносит Бак.  
— А, ерунда.  
Томми удается управиться со шнурками не раньше, чем Баку надоедает его возня. Теперь тот блаженно жмурится, глядя на солнце, и болтает в воздухе голой ступней.  
— Лили за тебя выйдет, — бросает Бак, поднимаясь. Уж если девочка не бросила придурка за все время войны, значит, ей хватит глупости и на это. — Только сперва протрезвей.

Другая площадь, уже без фонтана. Затем крохотный переулок, и в нем она: изогнув хищные губы, предлагает ему любовь на ломаном английском. Тонкая юбка мадемуазели расширяется книзу, при каждом движении идет вокруг коленей волной. Бак вовсе не разглядывал ее ноги, как ей показалось, он думал: когда ветер треплет флаги, нужно делать поправку при стрельбе, — однако он все равно следует за ней. А вдруг поможет?

Не помогает и это. Оказывается, Париж не лучше любого другого места. Чего бы Бак ни искал, здесь этого нет. Он добирается до Эйфелевой башни к закату, под плеск Сены съедает мягкий белый хлеб. Однажды Маларки признался, что даже не думал сюда попасть, а Бак ответил: «Ты еще никуда не попал». Сейчас он бы так ни за что не сказал. 

Удаляясь от Парижа, паровоз гулко гудит. Бак дожидается, пока гудок стихнет, и, кое-как устроившись на неудобном сидячем месте, позволяет голове упасть на грудь. Там, среди обрывков воспоминаний и ошметков разговоров, которые Бак всегда вел с самим собой, Маларки ласково просит: «Посмотри на меня», — а снег на его длинных ресницах совершенно не тает, и веки даже не вздрагивают, когда Бак тянется его смахнуть.

* * *

Неделями позже в его руках конверт от Маларки, первый с тех пор, как война задохнулась.

_«Мы в Германии, но скоро будем в Австрии. Теперь могу написать хоть это. Если хочешь знать, мы вылакали все, что было у Геринга. Потом ребята спустили со скал пару кабриолетов.  
Об остальном: Луз едва не сломал руку, зато Лип совсем поправился, а Спирс никого не пристрелил, так что счет в нашу пользу. Что у вас?»_

Еще через пару недель:

_«Четвертое июля без фейерверков? Полная ерунда, решил Луз и раздобыл сигнальные ракеты... Теперь Уинтерс рвет и мечет (если про него вообще можно так сказать).  
Кстати, в Целль-ам-Зее мы умываемся каждый Божий день, представляешь? В пансионате есть горячая вода, надо только повернуть кран. Тут прямо как дома, если бы дома был вид на Альпы»._

Еще через пару:

_«Едва не загремел в госпиталь. При Бастони мы две недели сидели в сугробе, и ничего, а сейчас всего-то разочек окунулся в озеро._

_Думаю, ты должен знать: Шифти попал в аварию по дороге домой. И на днях едва не погиб Чарли Грант. Мерзкая история: ему попался пьяница с заряженным пистолетом... Сперва виновного ублюдка упустили, так что Спирс приказал найти и доставить его — живым. Не знаю, как бы я поступил, попадись тот мне. Раньше я думал, надо только дотерпеть до Германии, и все будет хорошо, но вот усатая тварь пустила себе в лоб пулю, и немцы сдались, а мы продолжаем умирать._

_И еще остается Япония, хотя ничего пока не решено. Боже, Япония. Императорские самураи с мечами. Говорят, в отличие от немцев они совсем не хотят жить. Я не пишу маме, понятия не имею, как сказать ей, что я не вернусь»._

Убирая конверт в стопку к остальным, Бак тоскует (слово не совсем точное, но другого у него нет) по тому, как всегда мог, обернувшись, найти Маларки даже в кромешной тьме.

* * *

Август во Франции, ленивый и жаркий. Наконец-то о Баке вспоминают, будто кто-то наверху заметил единицу, выскочившую из общего строя цифр.

В обжитом кабинете Мортенса душно, в вазе на окне вялые цветы, на столе — беспорядок из повседневных предметов: карандаши, исписанные листы, придавленные пресс-папье, папки. Безжизненно повисшая на двух булавках карта на стене. Это произошло незаметно для всех где-то между мартом и маем: война превратилась в волокиту, и вместо полководцев приказы стали отдавать счетоводы. Тем, кто не сложил головы, пришло время сложить оружие — по ящикам, где свой инвентаризационной номер есть у каждого ствола.

— Комптон? Проходите. Как я понимаю, вы в Европе со дня Д.  
— Так точно, сэр, — чеканит Бак, ожидая, что сейчас его спросят: «Как вы относитесь к рису, лейтенант? Командование решило, что вы пригодитесь там, где только его и едят». Он даже рад, пожалуй. Готов идти даже в Японию, даже пешком — куда угодно, лишь бы вырваться из рутины, в которой он недостаточно хорош, чтобы воевать, и недостаточно плох, чтобы отправиться домой.  
— Командование решило, — продолжает Мортенс, — что вы заслужили почетное увольнение. Некоторое время потребуется на оформление бумаг, но… Комптон, вы понимаете, что я говорю?  
— Так точно, сэр, — пересохшим губами повторяет Бак. — Я могу отправиться домой или... куда угодно?  
Морстен пожимает плечами:  
— Куда пожелаете, только дождитесь приказа. Пока можете идти.

Письмо в Австрию шло бы не меньше нескольких суток, так что Бак, не теряя времени, собирает вещи. Его армейский мешок даже легче, чем раньше: после войны он имеет меньше, чем до нее. Единственное приобретение, если не считать шелковую шаль для мамы, — записная книжка с именами и адресами тех, кого Баку удалось повстречать, но и с ней все непросто, половину можно вычеркивать: это мертвецы.

В пути Бак много спит, пару раз меняет поезда, не обращая внимания на попутчиков и виды позднего лета. За окном сперва на французском, затем на немецком мелькают названия станций. Ранним утром его будит быстрая, как очередь, немецкая речь — сперва он вздрагивает, рука сама ищет отсутствующий пистолет.  
— Danke4, — говорит он проводнику, спрыгивая со складной лестницы, потирает ладони. После спертого воздуха на открытом пространстве чуть зябнут руки, лицо. Рассвет. На верхушках альпийской гряды быстро розовеют снега. Еще никогда Бак не видел таких гор.

— Сержант Маларки? — Хитклифф морщит лоб, словно сержантов с такой фамилией в батальоне столько, что сразу не поймешь, о ком речь. — Простите, сэр, насколько я знаю, он в Париже.

Значит, вот оно как. Бак говорит себе, что не огорчен и не разочарован, что ехал сюда вовсе не за тем. Сам виноват, не предупредил о приезде. Маларки не мог догадаться и не обязан был ждать.  
— Ясно. А что Никсон?  
— Капитан должен быть на месте… в одном из своих мест. — Хитклифф бросает красноречивый взгляд на часы: стрелка подползает к девяти. — Думаю, его день еще не начался.

Чтобы не испытывать терпение Никса, которое бывает особенно призрачным, если его будят раньше половины десятого, Бак отправляется к Уинтерсу. 

Первое и единственное отличие, которое бросается в глаза: дубовые листья на воротнике. В остальном это тот же Дик Уинтерс, каким он был в Олдборне, подтянутый, по уши в делах, в идеально выглаженной форме и галстуке даже теперь, посреди сонного курортного городка. С Никсом, несмотря на прежние сложности, Баку всегда было проще — не приходилось невольно сравнивать себя с тем, кто держался бы безупречно даже после того, как спрыгнул с парашютом на Луну.  
— Бак? 

«Зачем ты здесь».  
«Ты нас подвел».  
«Было трусливо и недостойно»…

— Я очень рад тебя видеть. Кофе будешь? Хороший, а не растворимая ерунда.

Гора на плечах Бака становится чуть легче: его не собираются судить. Дик выглядит удивленным, когда ему не удается удержаться от смешка.

— Никс сказал мне то же, когда я сбежал из госпиталя в Мурмелон, — поясняет Бак. — Только в его версии «очень» звучало как «чертовски», а «ерунда» — как «дрянь».  
— Льюис вечно жалуется, что так и не смог меня научить настоящему армейскому языку, — суховато, но искренне улыбается Дик. — Так почему ты здесь?  
— Проездом. Меня отпускают.  
— Это правильно. — Пару мгновений Дик молчит. — Давно пора отпустить всех по домам. Тут некоторым ребятам не хватает пары баллов, просто смешно. Я забрал Липа в штаб, отправил Маларки консультантом на выставку техники. Делаю, что могу, но могу немногое. — Раздражаясь, он начинает краснеть, и Баку впервые приходит на ум: возможно, Дик Уинтерс и создан командовать, но уж никак не в армии. Среди бесконечной муштры, абсурдных правил и ограничений, которые спутывают по рукам и ногам, ему живется не слаще, чем остальным. 

Они говорят еще немного, пьют кофе, действительно хороший, и из ящика массивного, чересчур начальничьего стола Дик извлекает шоколад. Отломив два небольших квадрата для себя, пододвигает остальное в сторону Бака.

Короткий удар костяшками по двери.  
— Птичка по фамилии Хитклифф напела, что к нашему берегу прибило еще одну пропащую душу, — голос у Никса еще хриплый. — Привет, Бак.  
Он по-хозяйски падает в кресло у окна. В отличие от Дика, он не стал утруждать себя завязыванием галстука, зато на переносице сидят большие темные очки.  
— Где у вас кофе? Налейте и мне.

Вздохнув, Дик смотрит, как Никс крупными глотками поглощает кофе, не забыв про сахар. Допив, тот опускает чашку на стол: маленькую, невесомо-фарфоровую, с золотой каймой. Бак еще помнит, как напитки приходилось размешивать в перевернутой каске, и вкус у них был такой, будто землю заварили кипятком.

— На Рождество не срослось, зато послезавтра у тебя, Бак, будет шанс помочь нам с игрой. Против нас третий батальон.

* * *

Пятнадцатого августа взявший на себя роль судьи Спирс объявляет победу второго батальона, и Бак, щурясь, утирает пот, заливающий глаза. Все слепяще-яркое, точно природные краски собрались в одном месте и устроили парад: зеленое, желтое, оранжевое, голубое. Лица людей больше не белые и не худые, кости больше не проступают под истончившейся кожей, шрамы не багровеют, плечи, спины, щеки покрывает подаренный австрийским солнцем золотистый загар.

Собрав всех в круг, словно непоседливых школьников, Уинтерс объявляет: жить хочется даже императорским самураям с мечами. Две бомбы, и Япония сдалась. «Я увижу маму!» — восторженно восклицает восемнадцатилетний О'Киф, и если над ним и смеются, то недолго и уж точно не со зла: увидеть матерей не терпится всем.

— Эй, Хитклифф?  
— Сэр?  
— Я оставлю кое-что, передашь сержанту Маларки, когда он вернется?  
— Непременно, — важно отвечает тот.

_«Поскольку твоя ирландская задница сейчас просиживает штаны в мягком парижском кресле, у меня не остается другого способа сказать это: не забывай о каске в случаях опасности, не кради мотоциклы, если есть риск попасться, не спускай все деньги за одну ночь и, Бога ради, никогда больше не лезь ради «Люгера» под огонь._

_Надеюсь, ты скоро будешь с семьей. Постарайся не заблудиться на обратном пути в Орегон»._

Две недели на корабле, и Бака встречает отец на лос-анджелесском вокзале. Очень жарко, очень влажно, пахнет Тихим океаном — кажется, Атлантика в Нормандии пахла совсем не так. Дорога домой та же, знакомая, да и в квартале, пока его не было, не изменилось почти ничего: высокий кустарник, невысокие дома, подстриженные газоны, веревки с чистым бельем на просушке, широкая дорога, на которой восьмилетнего Бака едва не сбил автомобиль. Где-то греется кошка, где-то, высовывая нос вслед проезжающей машине, в будке лениво приподнимает голову пес. Дальше по улице — дети, присев рядом с брошенными в траву велосипедами, они пытаются разделить одно мороженое на четверых. Бак словно смотрит в прошлое, на себя самого.

На стенах и столбах объявления: «Открылась новая закусочная», «Покупайте шипучий лимонад», «Для вас работает швейное ателье», «Мастер предлагает услуги», «Помогите найти сбежавшего Роджера, он дворняжка, но мы его очень любим». Мирные дела мирных людей. Те же, там же, так же, как и всегда — разве что у соседки напротив в окне появился почетный флажок: красная кайма, белое поле и две звезды в знак того, что этот дом отдал стране двух сыновей. Одна звезда отблескивает на солнце золотом — отец объясняет, что младший, ровесник Бака, погиб при Иводзиме. Другая звезда синяя, старшего еще ждут.

Наружная дверь дома распахнута настежь, вход закрывает только рама, затянутая москитной сеткой. С силой толкнув ее от себя, мама выбегает на крыльцо, обхватывает Бака так, будто он заглянул лишь на минуту, его шею щекочет выбившаяся из ее прически светлая прядь.  
— Приготовила твою любимую лазанью. Правда, вышло солоновато. — Она улыбается, хотя глаза у нее обведены красным. Наверное, плакала, когда резала лук.

  1. «Толкушки» — ручные немецкие гранаты с рукояткой. [ ⬆ ]
  2. Восемьдесят восьмые — немецкое 88-миллиметровое зенитное орудие времен Второй мировой. [ ⬆ ]
  3. Люди со сдвоенными молниями на воротниках — войска СС носили на воротниках символ своего подразделения, сдвоенную руну «зиг», которая напоминает молнию. [ ⬆ ]
  4. «Спасибо» (нем.) [ ⬆ ]




	6. Лос-Анджелес

Парадная форма с наградами ложится в картонную коробку, но Баку и этого мало, будь его воля, он бы опустил ее в деревянный ящик и заколотил гвозди по углам.

 _«Меня продержат до конца ноября_ , — читает он в последнем письме Маларки. — _Дотерпеть бы. Ну ладно, как там Эл Эй?»_

В Лос-Анджелесе все не по размеру, не по масти. Сентябрь слишком теплый. Постель слишком мягкая. Потолок слишком низкий. И сам Бак такой же, не по размеру — не вписывается в место, где прежде намеревался провести целую жизнь. Даже старая одежда больше не подходит, брюки приходится перехватывать ремнем, чтобы не падали, рубашки нужно расставить: узки в плечах. 

Требуется особое терпение, чтобы выносить прилипчивые взгляды знакомых, жаждущих того, чего нет: объяснений, героических историй, чувства причастности к Великому, быть может, исповеди или проповеди от того, кто видел и слышал больше них. Бывшие школьные приятели — хуже всех. В единственную встречу с ними Бак один за другим выбивает секторы в дартс.  
— Ты всегда был хорош, но не настолько, — присвистывает Джимми, с которым он не виделся с выпускного, а не разговаривал с тех пор, как они едва не подрались за право повести Сью Горан на бал. — Где научился?  
— Было много практики. — Джимми с готовностью смеется, словно это старая шутка, понятная лишь им двоим, и Бак любезно поясняет: — Часто стрелял по головам.

Приятно наблюдать, как улыбки сползают с лиц, но еще приятнее было бы не видеть их вообще. Он ведет себя как последняя сволочь, бросает притворяться, будто ему интересно узнать про их жен, подруг, детей, чтобы побыстрее смотаться, выходит подышать свежим воздухом, не прощаясь, и шагает прочь без остановки, пока перед ним не остается лишь океан. 

Океан немного разбавляет горечь в горле, немного развеивает туман в мозгах. К ночи ветер дует сильнее, во рту солоно, песок забивается в ботинки. Бак их снимает, аккуратно убирает внутрь носки и, подцепив за задники, несет обувь в руке к своему старому тайному местечку — подальше от кабинок для переодевания и забытых шезлонгов, на которых устраивают свидания парочки или спят до рассвета бомжи.

Для того, кто был рожден на побережье, Бак никогда не испытывал особой тяги к воде, но теперь в этом его спасение: он выбирает место потише, ложится и гадает, что придет к нему под раскатистый гул. Сожаления об упущенном. Мечты о несбыточном. Едва проступающие воспоминания о том, что случилось на самом деле, и чрезмерно реалистичные — о том, что обошло стороной. Они сами находят к нему дорогу, словно добрые друзья, и Бак позволяет им себя увлечь. 

Англия: вес рюкзака еще непривычен, форма лейтенанта совсем новая, не успевший примяться воротничок рубашки крепко держит за горло. Строевая, стрельбище, набитое людьми брюхо тренировочного самолета, из которого не прыгают, а шагают, словно на воскресной прогулке по мостовой. Сна недостаточно, кругом ни одного знакомого лица, и на плечах никак не сходят синяки от парашютных строп. 

Нормандия: все, что было зеленым, стало серым от пыли, пепла и гари. В школе учитель истории называл Европу котлом народов, и вот этот котел снова кипит. «Лейтенант», — Маларки протягивает ему почти чистый платок. Бак трет себя по подбородку и под носом. Пятна на ткани буро-черные, из левой ноздри сочится кровь. Ерунда.

Голландия: рота покидает городок, что только принадлежал им полностью, и голландцы прячут оранжевые флаги, прячутся сами. В кармане быстро черствеет последний кусок белого хлеба, который совали освободителям. Ненадолго же их хватило. Маларки, прежде с любопытством крутивший головой по сторонам, опускает взгляд в землю. Никому не нравится отступать, но ему, такому упрямому, такому гордому, когда надо и когда не надо, — меньше всех.

Бельгия вначале: еще до Гварнере и Тоя, до Мака и Пенкалы, до того, как Бака с болезненной осторожностью увели с передовой, будто ждали, что он с минуты на минуту взорвется. Маларки греет ладони, зажав их под мышками, напевает едва слышно: «Я мечтаю о белом Рождестве»1. Бак качает головой — как заставить его замолчать?

— Он написал ее в Кали.  
— А?  
— Ирвинг Берлин сочинил «Белое Рождество», попивая коктейли в Ла Квинте, там, где снега в сочельник не было отродясь.  
— Ну и плевать, — отмахивается Маларки. — Мне надоело терпеть фальшивые трели фрицев. Пусть послушают меня.

Бельгия потом. Щелчок зажигалки, сизые табачные клубы. Бак почему-то ожидает увидеть, как сигарета пляшет в нервных пальцах, но руки у Маларки не дрожат, зато голос — да: «Я видел лесные пожары в Орегоне. Думал тогда: до чего же красиво! Затем загорелся наш дом».

Франция. Париж в мае, май — в цветах и слезах. «Пойдем со мной», — француженка с пухлыми губами тянет Бака за собой. Он покорно следует за ней в маленькую комнатку, дает себя раздеть, даже возбуждается от прикосновений и поцелуев на какое-то время, пока не открывает глаза. Она очень добра к нему — не сдается, когда ничего не получается, успокаивающе гладит по бедру: «Бывает со всеми». Не берет у него деньги, неожиданно предлагает: «У меня есть карточки, хочешь?» 

На ее затертых карточках все вперемешку: откровенная порнография с крупными планами и почти целомудренные фото в духе двадцатых. На девушках панталоны, огромные глаза распахнуты, по-мальчишески короткие кудри перехвачены лентами (единственная непристойность — сквозь тонкую кисею платьев проступают соски). Бак отказывается. 

«Есть и другие».  
Теперь ее лицо — непроницаемая маска, точно она готовится принять на себя его гнев. На других снимках уже не девушки. Тело Бака по-прежнему ко всему безразлично, но он задерживает виноватый и жадный взгляд на паре кадров, прежде чем вернуть ей. Он видел такое в Лос-Анджелесе: за общественным туалетом, в сумерках, на ветру, один человек, стоя на коленях, брал у другого в рот. Бак видел, но ничего не сделал, никому не сказал. На западном побережье есть особые места — тайные клубы для людей со странностями, женщин и мужчин, но пока рядом была Мэдди, он старался об этом не вспоминать.

«Я ухожу».  
Мадемуазель пожимает плечами: «C'est bien2, дорогой. Тебе просто нужно расслабиться». На цепочке между ее обнаженных грудей покачивается медальон, в каких обычно прячут портреты любимых, и смотрит она скорее сквозь Бака, чем на него.

Дальше и позже: поля Германии, Швейцарии, Австрии. Сытые фермы и тихие деревушки. Острые, смотри не порежься, пики Апьпийских гор. Их противоположность: глубокие провалы на месте разрушенных домов. 

Маларки, беспечно разгуливая среди опасных развалин, напевает «Лили Марлен»3, потом «О Дэнни-бой»4, затем умолкает — словно в механической шкатулке кончился завод. Океан приливами прибивает к Баку оборванные мелодии, швыряет пену несказанных слов ему в лицо.

* * *

Наутро мама находит его вещи вымокшими до нитки (то ли морская вода, то ли холодный пот).  
— Чем ты все время занят? — Она суетится на кухне. Бак пожимает плечами. — Твой тренер спрашивал, не придешь ли в воскресенье на игру. Мальчики были бы рады познакомиться с…  
— Я больше этим не интересуюсь, мама.  
— И зря. А что сказала Мэдди?  
— Бросила меня еще в ноябре.

Она в растерянности — молчит, неловкими руками пытаясь взбить крем для праздничного торта в его честь (сахар пришлось занять у соседей, на масло чудом удалось раздобыть карточку, Бак должен быть ей благодарен, но благодарности нет).  
— Очень вкусно, — быстро обмакнув палец в чашку, он пробует крем не потому что хочется, а чтобы больше не видеть загнанность в мамином взгляде.  
— Убери-ка руки. Когда будет готово, я скажу.

У Бака ощущение, будто он ее предает.

Он теперь постоянно следит за собой, становится отчужденным даже в повседневных мелочах: сам стирает, развешивает, укладывает одежду, по армейской привычке проверяя, чтобы стопка с бельем была ровная, как по линейке. Выскальзывает на улицу, крадучись, когда родители уже спят. На прямые вопросы отвечает уклончиво, в ответ на намеки заговаривает о другом. Песочный человек бесконечно шутит с ним шутки, и все они несмешные. Перед плотно закрытыми глазами маршируют: девочка с бумажной куклой из Карентана; неизвестные немцы, среди разломанных сосен певшие «Stille Nacht»5; английский танкист Томми, купивший невесте чулки; круглолицый Хублер, застреливший себя по нелепой случайности; мадемуазель с порнографическими картинками в Париже; австрийский проводник из поезда, будивший его со страхом, точно Бак мог пристрелить его, не просыпаясь, и ехать дальше — до края Земли. 

_C'est bien, дорогой. Тебе просто нужно расслабиться. Посмотри на меня._

Теперь это голос Маларки. На затылке коротко остриженные пряди вечно торчат, Бак приглаживает их, втягивает воздух через ноздри, моргает. Они не в тесной квартирке парижской проститутки, и не в английской казарме, и не на задворках общественного туалета. В этом месте все честно и повсюду свет. Так Бак и понимает, что это сон.

* * *

Уже сентябрь. Уже октябрь. Уже половина ноября. Случайные заработки то тут, то там. По крыше лупит дождь, и с кухни сладко тянет тыквой и корицей.

— Почтальон заходил, пока тебя не было, — говорит мама, вытирая руки о подол фартука. Запускает пальцы в правый карман: — Вот.

Почерк не тот, который он надеялся увидеть, и подпись тоже не та, и все же Бак цепляется за эту бумагу, словно терпящий бедствие, глазами пробегая строку за строкой:

_«Привет, Бак!_

_Ну и свинья же ты! Вернулся домой и даже не подумал написать своему старому одноногому другу Биллу Гварнере.  
Раз не пишешь, хотя бы установи себе телефон»._

Принять решение нетрудно, Бак до сих пор не до конца разобрал свой дорожный мешок.  
— Я уеду на пару недель.  
— Куда? — Мамин позвоночник становится прямым и жестким, словно стальной прут.  
— Проведать сослуживца. Как считаешь, папа сможет одолжить мне машину?

Она немного смягчается:  
— Конечно, Линн. — Это гладкое, ласковое, девчоночье имя Бак не слышал уже несколько лет. Теперь оно подходит ему еще меньше.

  1. «Я мечтаю о белом Рождестве» — цитата из песни «Белое Рождество», написанной Ирвингом Берлином и ставшей хитом в начале 40-х.  [ ⬆ ]
  2. «Все хорошо» (фр.) [ ⬆ ]
  3. «Лили Марлен» — немецкая песня из 40-х, которая была популярна и в Германии, и у союзников. [ ⬆ ]
  4. «О Дэнни-бой» — известная ирландская баллада. [ ⬆ ]
  5. Немецкий вариант Silent Night, Holy Night [ ⬆ ]




	7. В дороге

Редкие заправки, придорожные кафе, телеграфные столбы, баннер «Вы покидаете Калифорнию, удачного пути!» — и никаких людей. В переднее стекло подержанного отцовского бьюика бьют потоки воды. Сперва Бак выискивал на карте подходящую трассу в Филадельфию, но спустя пару часов за рулем ему в голову пришло: он правильно сделал, что поехал, однако ехать нужно не туда. Не в Пенсильванию, к Биллу Гварнере, а к Дону Маларки, в Асторию, штат Орегон. Билл поймет. Уже тридцатое ноября, Маларки должен быть там. 

Проще и быстрее было бы, не сделай Бак крюк на восток, но есть такие дороги, что никак не срежешь. Время, ему нужно время — может быть, чтобы все продумать, может быть, чтобы себя отговорить. Представить на мгновение: вот Бак находит нужную улицу, нужный дом, звонит в дверь, открывает рот и готовится сказать — что? 

Не всякая дружба живет долго. Они с Маларки впаяны друг в друга войной, Маларки писал ему все это время, а Бак отвечал, но даже это не гарантия. Они не давали друг другу обещаний, к тому же с последнего письма прошли недели — Бак видел, как за считанные минуты с земной поверхности исчезает город, стоявший веками, что уж говорить о том, что нельзя потрогать рукой.

Он быстро устает. Чтобы не съехать в кювет на полном ходу, нужно остановиться. Бьюик, неохотно подчиняясь повороту руля, тормозит на обочине, впереди маячит жестяная табличка с нарисованным бобром: «Добро пожаловать в Орегон». Кругом ни души, уже вечереет. Возможно, не стоит спать на дороге, когда путешествуешь один, но Бак распрощался со здравомыслием еще в сорок третьем, когда вызвался прыгать из самолета на немецкие штыки.

Глаза закрываются. 

Солнце над редеющим дымом. Острый бледный серп над Парижем. Едва различимый отблеск Венеры над Бастонью, за считанные минуты до рассвета, когда лес сотрясает череда убийственных ударов, и неба больше не разглядишь. Пробуждение — разрыв гранаты под животом. 

Бьюик на месте, как и орегонский бобер, приветствующий гостей. Бак морщится своему отражению в зеркале заднего вида: помятая одежда, помятое лицо, больной взгляд, в таком состоянии нельзя заявляться даже к себе домой. 

В Астории случайный прохожий указывает ему на дешевую гостиницу. Сунув купюру клерку, Бак поднимается в номер и запирает за собой. Нужно переодеться, умыться и постараться придумать хотя бы одну не безумную причину, по которой он там, куда прежде не собирался, ищет человека, которого не терял.

После отдыха на гостиничной кровати ломит все кости, хотя прежде Баку приходилось ночевать и на голой земле, и на грудах подорванной кладки. 

В Астории маленькие улочки, маленькие дома, а люди обычные, в точности как везде. Баку мерещится, что на него смотрят прохожие, он даже тянется за спину, хлопает себя по животу. Нет ли за плечом карабина? Не висит ли на поясе нож? Нет, ни карабина, ни ножа. Дом Маларки — пятый в цепочке, а улица седьмая, если считать от здания мэрии, которое выделяется среди прочих колоннами и высотой в целых четыре этажа. Бак останавливается через дорогу от пятого номера, провожает взглядом стайку школьников. Около половины восьмого утра из нужной ему двери выпрыгивает, подтягивая на ходу лямки, мальчик в веснушках — Бобу Маларки сейчас сколько, девять? Тот, что хотел «Люгер». Самый старший, Джон, вроде бы женился и съехал еще до войны. Без пяти девять показывается невысокая женщина, доходит до соседнего дома с блюдом, накрытым полотенцем, и вскоре возвращается уже без него. Астория — один из тех городков, где соседи до сих пор заносят друг другу запеканки и пироги. 

«Мэм. Я знаю вашего сына», — пробует произнести Бак. Девять утра. Нет, еще рано. Нельзя приходить в гости так рано. 

До обеда он шатается по городу, в котором не так уж много мест, куда может, не привлекая к себе внимания, забрести чужак. На обед берет тарелку супа и сэндвич в столовой и проглатывает, едва замечая вкус. 

Не забыть: дом пятый, улица седьмая. «Я служил с вашим сыном»? «Я хотел бы увидеть сержанта Маларки»? Нет, конечно же нет, дома его не зовут по званию и фамилии. «Здравствуйте, миссис Маларки, я друг Дона», — да, пожалуй, так лучше всего. Что делать, если дверь откроет он сам? Только сейчас до Бака доходит, до чего это глупо. Нормальный человек бы просто послал письмо. От уверенности, с которой он позавчера бросил сумку на заднее сидение бьюика, не остается и следа. Недалеко от столовой есть бар — сейчас как раз счастливый час. Один стакан, другой. Бармен, мне не хватило. Повтори. Повтори еще разок, и как следует. Ну давай же, парень, повтори, что ты мне только что сказал?

В Мурмелоне Бак однажды видел, как пьяный Маларки подпевал радио с закрытыми глазами — было или не было? Впрочем, какая теперь разница. Костяшки ноют после драки, ключ от номера жжет пальцы, пока Бак неуклюже ковыряется в замке. 

После второй ночи на узкой и короткой гостиничной койке тело даже не ломит — выворачивает в суставах. Прохладная подушка леденит щеку. Бак медленно вспоминает, где он, и вдруг — осторожный стук в дверь.  
— Мама сказала, что видела подозрительного незнакомца с белыми волосами. С полтора часа пялился с противоположной стороны улицы на наш дом. Так и думал, что это ты. 

Это Маларки, каким Бак его не знал. Под слоями теплой одежды не видно, но Бак готов поклясться, на его груди больше не висит солдатский жетон. Пустыня во рту, пустыня в голове.

— Как ты узнал, где я?  
— В Астории всего три гостиницы, лейтенант, — терпеливо, словно непонятливому ребенку, объясняет Маларки. — Это вторая.

Бак его обнимает. Надо было сделать это в Олдборне, или под Брекуром, или в Арденнах, когда вместе с колючим снегом ветер доносил до окопов далекие залпы, и в разодранном мире наступал сорок пятый, а под Бастонью то наступал, то отступал враг.

* * *

— Дональд, как ты мог не сказать, что твой друг...  
— Да я сам не знал, что он приедет так скоро, мам.

У Хелен Маларки заточенные, быстрые движения женщины, которая способна выполнить тысячу домашних дел даже с повязкой на глазах. Волосы каштановые, а вовсе не рыжие — рыжим был Лео Маларки, и это единственное, что Баку о том известно: в этом доме об отце предпочитают не говорить. 

— Наверное, вам хочется освежиться после дороги, лейтенант?  
— Просто Бак. И все в порядке, я остановился в гостинице.

Он осматривается украдкой. Четыре кружки на кухонном столе, довольно большая плита, занавески по окнам. Три комнаты в доме, кроме гостиной: спальня матери, спальня Боба и Молли и еще одна — в прошлом Джона, а теперь самого Маларка, почти пустая, если не считать кровати, стула и небольшого шкафа. Баскетбольный мяч, граммофон, аккуратные стопки пластинок, пара семейных фото на полках. Бак у родителей единственный, невозможно представить, каково это — быть одним из четверых. 

С непоседой-Бобби и пятилетней Молли Бак знакомится за ужином. Крепко держа большие ложки, они зачерпывают бобы и уделяют внимание гостю, лишь когда тарелки становятся пустыми. Любопытные взгляды останавливаются выше его лба.

— Настолько светлой шевелюры они еще не видели, — смеется Маларки. — Учти, если понравишься мелким, они тебя не отпустят.

Сумку Бак оставляет на полу, затем под руководством миссис Маларки заносит в спальню ее сына раскладушку, устанавливает ее параллельно кровати, поверх бросает подушку и одеяло. 

— Прости, я бы уступил кровать, но с твоим ростом...

Бак заверяет, что так ему даже удобнее, чем было бы на пуховых перинах. Сон, впрочем, никак не идет. Если протянуть руку, можно под ладонью ощутить приятную текстуру деревянного пола. Ветер находит в доме крошечные щели. Легкое быстрое дыхание Маларки в густой декабрьской темноте. 

— Что обо мне говорили? — спрашивает Бак. — Когда я бросил вас там, уехал и не вернулся... Что я предатель? Что я трус?  
— Что ты отличный офицер.  
— А что думал ты?  
— Что ты мой друг и что ты выживешь. Что мне повезло тебя знать.  
— Я не задержусь здесь, — скорее себе, чем ему, говорит Бак.

Выдох, скрип пружин. Плеча касаются горячие пальцы — это было, этого не было? По полу дует, кожу холодит сквозняк.  
— Спокойной ночи. — Легкое дыхание Маларки из быстрого становится медленным. Бак закрывает глаза, открывая двери ложным воспоминаниям. 

_Все хорошо, дорогой.  
Тебе просто нужно расслабиться.  
Посмотри на меня._

Конечно, зря он сюда приехал. Может, им всем стоит забыть о предыдущих годах.

Наутро постель пуста, с крючка на двери исчезла одежда. Внизу только миссис Маларки и Молли: уже поздно, скоро обед.  
— Дон скоро вернется. Не стал тебя будить.

Грея руки о кружку, Бак выходит на крыльцо. Первый редкий снег, и от океана наконец-то по-настоящему веет зимой. Таких богачей, чтобы могли позволить себе опутывать гирляндами дома с крыши до подвала, в Астории можно пересчитать по пальцам, но город уже украшают, как могут. Первое Рождество после войны, без длинных списков погибших в газетах — если праздновать не сейчас, то когда?

У Маларки обветренные губы, румянец на щеках — здоровый, а не лихорадочно-красные неровные пятна, как в Англии.  
— Хорошо, что ты заглянул. Останешься?

Бак качает головой: здесь не его дом, это не его семья. Маларки заслужил право не делиться хоть чем-то после того, как два года себе не принадлежал. 

— Тогда куда ты? — спрашивает тот.  
— Пока домой. Думал проведать Билла, но это позже.  
— Я бы поехал с тобой, но они столько ждали... — Маларки оглядывается на окно, там горит теплый свет.  
— Все у тебя будет хорошо, — невпопад роняет Бак. — И у них.

Маларки невесело хмыкает:  
— Я покажу кое-что, ладно?

В своей комнате он прикрывает дверь, затем выдвигает незаметный с первого взгляда ящик шкафа, вытаскивает наружу жестяной короб, из короба выгребает какие-то безделушки: маленькие резные фигурки из дерева, старинные монетки — и уже из-под них извлекает сложенный вдвое плоский конверт.  
— Я проторчал во Франции почти четыре месяца. В ожидании, пока меня отпустят, вычеркивал их по одному. Почти каждый день.  
— Вычеркивал дни? — Бак растерян, не до конца понимает: Маларки говорит про календарь?  
— Вычеркивал _их_ , — повторяет тот. — Разверни.

Конверт желтый, из вощеной бумаги, такой гладкий — фото с легкостью выскальзывает из него на ладонь. Сто шестьдесят незабываемых лиц, одни обведены красным, другие — синим. Тех, что не обведены, совсем мало. Бак находит себя в заднем ряду. По правую руку от него синим отмечен Билл, Маларки рядом с Маком и Пенкалой, но те двое отрезаны от живых красной чертой.

— Тридцать четыре убиты, шестьдесят один ранен. Я постоянно проверяю, правильно ли сосчитал...  
— Зато ты вернулся целым.  
— Целым? — перебивает Маларки. — Послушай, в Берхтесгадене я зашел в один дом, прошел в столовую. Представь шикарный стол, накрытый к ужину: хрусталь, белая скатерть, ажурные салфетки — полный комплект, не хватает только хозяев. Пол был каменный. Сперва я сбрасывал бокалы по одному, потом смахнул оставшиеся вместе со скатертью. В том доме все было целое, и даже слишком. Я не мог это выносить. Все еще не могу.  
— Ты не рассказывал.  
— Зачем? Все, что я видел, видел и ты. 

Наверное, именно поэтому я здесь, думает Бак. Набросив куртки на плечи, они вновь выходят на улицу: дорога широкая, а промежутки между соседними домами узкие, расставь руки — коснешься стен по обе стороны. Маларки прикуривает, выдыхает с дымом:  
— Хорошо, что ты не собираешься тут застревать. — У него вид пожизненно осужденного во время передышки в тюремном дворе. — Я люблю место, я тут вырос, но даже я скажу тебе: нет ничего лучше Кали. Пальмы, кинозвезды... Ты еще можешь сыграть одинокого рейнджера, хей-хо, Сильвер!1  
— Дон.  
— Что?  
— Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал. 

Лицо Маларки из-за ранних сумерек черно-белое — маска Пьеро, а не лицо. Бак и забыл, что дни в декабре настолько коротки. Маларки все понимает правильно:  
— Я тебя провожу. Прощаемся уже в третий раз, ты заметил? Нюэнен, Бастонь и сейчас.  
— Слушай, приезжай, когда устанешь от Орегона....  
— Ага.  
— Я серьезно.  
— Я подумаю, Бак.

  1. Цитата из фильмов и сериалов об одиноком рейнджере, которые были популярны в Америке в конце 30х-50х. [ ⬆ ]




	8. Дом

Есть правда, а есть _правда_. Различить их нетрудно, первая далека от второй, как легкий бриз от двенадцатибалльного шторма, в дугу сгибающего фонарные столбы.

Первую правду Бак выдает родителям и тем немногим из прежних друзей, которых еще не отпугнул: он отправился на войну, потому что это было правильным поступком, и вернулся с нее, потому что ему нечеловечески повезло. Ему бывало страшно, но рядом всегда оказывались нужные люди. Некоторых он называл братьями, некоторых — нет, но бесконечно уважал и тех, и других. Война закончилась, теперь у каждого впереди вся жизнь, и свою Бак намеревается провести так, будто не было последних двух с половиной лет. Университет, работа, семья. Великий штат Калифорния гордится Баком, а Бак гордится тем, что делал для своей страны. Ему верят, когда он произносит это, ведь так говорит не он один.

Чтобы спрятать внутри себя _правду_ (от нее мороз по коже даже в самый теплый день), Бак представляет Карентан. Вывеску «Café de Normandie», повисшую на единственной уцелевшей стене, на единственном уцелевшем гвозде, и выпотрошенные, взорванные лавки. Обнажившийся после бомбежек подвал под одной из них. Эти улицы вскоре отстоятся, новые дома вырастут выше прежних, и хозяин кафе отчистит вывеску от копоти, вновь укрепит ее над своими дверями, а уродливый подвал скроется с человеческих глаз — уголок с запахом гнили и вековой плесени, темный, подтапливаемый подземными водами, недостойный быть у всех на виду. Так же со временем скроется и _правда_.

Ну кому будет лучше, если Бак скажет: «Половина моих друзей необратимо мертвы. Вернуться должны были они, а не я; прославлять, приветствовать, встречать цветами следовало их, не меня. Я этого не заслуживаю, что бы ни думал Маларки, и меньше всего я заслуживаю его, но мне нужно знать, что он рядом — сильнее, чем прощение, кусок хлеба и сон, помоги мне Господь»?

По сто первой трассе Бак гонит до Лос-Анджелеса, и вот он снова дома. Тут можно не надевать куртку, достаточно рубашки. Город слепит, на каждом углу торгуют рождественскими венками. В гостиной мама, опасно покачиваясь на верхней ступени стремянки, произносит:  
— Поможешь?

Бак дотягивается до вершины ели, поправляет золотую звезду. Краска на лучах чуть отслоилась, на пальцах остается тончайшая сверкающая шелуха.

— Так здорово, что ты успел к ужину. Сходишь для меня в бакалею?  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Все хорошо? — Мама удивлена: конечно, не сомневалась, что любит, но он редко говорит это вслух.

Бак кивает. Есть правда, а есть _правда_ , и к ней не готов даже он сам.

* * *

К двадцать третьему декабря у него появляются должность в погрузочной компании в доках и собственный угол (темная, странновато вытянутая съемная квартира), но мама рассчитывает, что в сочельник Бак останется с ними.

Красное и зеленое повсюду, в магазинчиках толпы. В руке зажат список покупок, мама отчего-то верит, будто ее поручения идут Баку на пользу. Инструктаж действительно многое упрощает, все по-армейски четко и понятно: молоко брать только у Горди, за мясом сходить в дальнюю лавку, в соседний квартал. И зелень, хорошо бы взять побольше зелени, и апельсины, и яблоки, и не забыть сахар — наконец-то не по карточкам. 

«Хорошая погода, — говорят Баку, когда у кассы подходит его черед. — Веселого Рождества. Неужели мы дожили? Даже не верится, что кончилась война». Кое-где его действительно помнят: «Привет миссис Комптон», «Как здоровье у отца?», «Вот, возьми-ка сдачу, красавчик», «Напомни, где ты служил, сынок? Мой Питти тоже служил»...

— Какой у тебя рост? Больше шести футов? А вот мой папа говорит, что… — успевает сказать маленькая девочка, прежде чем мать торопливо уводит ее, словно из страха, что незнакомый верзила применит против ребенка кулаки.

Увидев пакеты, мама довольно треплет Бака по щеке:  
— Молодец! Устрою тебе пир, — словно ему все еще восемь, и единственное, что его тревожит — будет ли праздничный торт достаточно большим, чтобы хватило на два дня.

В сочельник Бак вручает подарки ей и отцу, благодарит их за полученные свертки, просит добавки, чтобы не огорчались (все очень вкусно, но еда еле лезет в глотку), и вспоминает, вспоминает.

В Рождество в Арденнском лесу страшно мерзли руки. На брезент, служивший окопу крышей, навалило снега. Маларки со смехом рассказывал, как ребенком три дня подряд носил в нагрудном кармане бурундука, пока того не обнаружили на кухне, среди крошек от печенья. Было холодно настолько, что мгновенно смерзались даже мысли, и Бак слушал голос, а не слова, с такой сосредоточенностью, точно от этого зависела его жизнь, — впрочем, так и было, — а потом Маларки заснул, уронив голову ему на плечо. Бак собирался разбудить его в полночь, но сон был важнее. Чужое дыхание оседало мелкой росой на шерстяном шарфе, в целом мире Маларки оставался последним источником тепла, и Бак тянулся к нему всем телом. Тогда у его тяги еще было иное значение, невинное. Не то, что сейчас.

Где-то поблизости запускают фейерверки, и на две-три ненавистные секунды прошлое хватает Бака за грудки, вопит ему в уши: «Ложись, артобстрел!»

— Милый?  
— Порядок, мам, честно. Наверное, я пойду, уже поздно...  
— Останься на ночь, — произносит она тоном, который не терпит возражений, — а завтра возьмешь с собой остатки еды, я соберу.

Детская комната, старая кровать. Его медали, и кубки, и склеенные из картона модели самолетов, и большое фото: Бак в форме и в кепке, за мгновение до того, как в его перчатку упадет мяч.

Туда, где все честно и повсюду свет, сегодня тоже приходит Рождество. Маларки вновь засыпает рядом с Баком. В отличие от Бастони, тут ни холода, ни снега, и они на равных, ближе, чем когда-либо: соприкасаются локтями, бедрами, затем спиной к груди.

* * *

Билл, Бэйб, Дик Уинтерс, даже Джо Той — каждый находит время черкнуть пару строк. Наверное, почтальон либо проклинает Бака и всех его адресантов за лишнюю работу, либо благословляет их за то, что у него есть деньги на хлеб с молоком.

_«...а потом я подумал: плевать на ногу, приглашу ее все равно. Одноногому отказать гораздо сложнее. Оказалось, ее зовут Фран»._

_«...он меня совсем не знает, но это понятно. Немного странно становиться старшим братом в двадцать с лишним»._

_«...я вернулся пару дней назад. Решил поздравить с Рождеством. Как ты, Бак? Кстати, Никс шлет привет»._

_«... проклятая деревяшка, которую мне выдали вместо нормального протеза, натирает чертовски, зато теперь я могу грозить ею соседям, если эти сволочи опять решат...»_

Биллу Бак от души желает удачи, возвращая ему сказанное под Бастонью: _«Ты везунчик, парень, держись за нее»_.  
Бэйбу говорит, что завидует: всегда хотел младшего брата или сестру.  
Дику желает счастливого Нового года ( _«и Никсу тоже привет»_ ).  
Джо вместо письма высылает открытку, на которой изображен пират с деревянной ногой.

Почти месяц после Астории. Бак ждет от Маларки чего-то — чего угодно — и дожидается письма двадцать девятого декабря.

_«Поезд из Портленда, вагон двенадцатый. Тридцатое декабря, в шесть двадцать утра. Юнион-стейшн. Не опоздай»._

Чуть менее суток до тридцатого, повторяет про себя Бак. Шесть двадцать утра.

* * *

Взгляд выхватывает сцену «Амаполы» 1 и джаз-бэнд на ней, затем пространство, где танцуют, затем россыпь невысоких столиков с повисшим над ними сигаретным дымом и барную стойку слева, в стороне. Вспышки красного (на стенах заведения раскрываются огненные маки) и бело-черного (между столиками снуют официанты).  
— Послушай, просто послушай, — говорит Маларк, прикрывая глаза.

Ни капли алкоголя, но Бак будто во сне, едва помнит, как тут оказался.

Сперва был путь до Юнион-стейшн — Бак приехал чуть раньше и топтался на месте под громадными часами, в желтом луче фонаря, одним своим видом внушая другим ожидающим нервозность: мужчинам с букетами, пожилым парам, стайкам молодежи — примерно тех же лет, что и новобранцы, которых на глазах у Бака сотнями бросали в горнило войны. Когда подошло время, начал быстро нарастать стук колес. Замелькали вагоны: один, второй, третий. Состав сбрасывал скорость с явной неохотой, прежде чем увидеть цифру «12», Бак успел испугаться, что перепутал время или день. Наконец с лязганьем и скрипом откидные лестницы соединили поезд с платформой, первые пассажиры стали сбрасывать поклажу и спускаться вниз. 

Вот и он.

Маларки поймал в рукопожатии его пальцы, после секундной заминки подтянул Бака сверху вниз, к себе. Рядом, под самым носом, оказывался рыжий затылок — интересно, смог бы Бак узнать его по повороту головы теперь, без формы, среди предновогодней толпы? Маларки отстранился, дал себя рассмотреть: едва заметную щетину, тонкие, точно из бумаги, веки. Веснушки у него почти сошли — Австрия и лето были давно, далеко-далеко. Может, под калифорнийским солнцем они появились бы снова, но пока он был такой же белокожий, как в Олдборне, в первую встречу. 

— Чего тебе хочется?

Маларки улыбнулся, пожал плечами, поудобнее перехватывая сумку. Держался он очень прямо — ничего общего с тем, как некогда груз миномета пригибал его к земле. Потом ловили машину — ждать пришлось долго, рядом с вокзалом такси нарасхват. 

— Куда вам?  
— В Сан-Педро. Высадите рядом с любой закусочной.  
— О'кей.

В салоне пахло жвачкой и бензином, над ветровым стеклом покачивались четки, на заднем сидении было мало места, и Бак чувствовал идущее от Маларки тепло.  
— А помнишь, Либготт собирался после войны снова водить такси? — спрашивал тот, глядя в окно. — Помнишь, Луз шутил, что пойдет на эстраду и Эбботт и Костелло2 пожалеют, что не пригласили его к себе? Помнишь, Скип ответил ему… 

Скип. Пенкала. Хублер. Михан. Хортон. Их не было, а Маларки был рядом — грел Баку бок, и Бак был так счастлив в своем несчастии, был так рад тому, что есть с кем его разделить.

Въезжая в Сан-Педро, такси задним колесом с грохотом задело канализационный люк. Снаружи быстро светало, небо приобрело почти съедобный оттенок крема на французских десертах, которые Бак так и не попробовал.

— Давай зайдем?  
В маленькой закусочной не было ничего особенного, но Маларки ел с видимым удовольствием.  
— В Астории не продают хот-доги? — подкалывая, комментировал Бак.  
— Я не ел со вчера. Подошла бы даже жареная подошва.  
— Ты удобный гость, да? Многого не нужно.

Маларки вытер пальцы салфеткой, допил кофе, поведя плечами, стряхнул с себя куртку — стало слишком тепло, чтобы таскать на себе несколько слоев. Глаза у него были все еще голодные (в этом Бак не был уверен — может, да, может, нет).

Через порог квартиры они переступили что-то около четырех дня, казалось, чайки начали орать особенно истошно, когда Бак распахнул окно.  
— Оставляй вещи тут. Полотенце в ванной, если решишь принять душ.  
— У тебя вполне ничего. — Сумка Маларки встала рядом с платяным шкафом, точно всегда тут и была. — Только добираться долго.  
— Зато соседей немного, в основном чайки, рыбы и портовые коты.  
— Хорошая компания. Куда теперь?  
— Не хочешь отдохнуть?  
— В поезде выспался. — Под нижними веками Маларки лежала синеватая тень, и белки были покрасневшие — врать он так и не научился, но Бак решил спустить это на тормозах.  
— А помнишь, в день высадки дым стоял плотный, как молоко? 

Маларки вновь начал жонглировать опасными воспоминаниями с грацией сапера посреди минного поля, и Бак внутренне напрягся: что он вынет из бездны памяти в этот раз?  
— Я и не подозревал, что так бывает. И там, в этом дыму, носилась чайка. Даже не знаю теперь — может, ее не было? Я ее себе вообразил?  
— Все еще не устал?

Маларки покачал головой:  
— Отведи меня куда-нибудь, ты же обещал.  
— Когда это?  
— В Нормандии. Под поместьем Брекур.

Вот как они оказались в «Амаполе», и теперь вокруг них маки, маки — пламенеют на стенах, на салфетках, на эмблеме, которую носит на груди каждый официант. Настоящее чудо, что их пустили без предварительной брони, наверняка помогла военная выправка — наступит ли время, когда в них перестанут с первого взгляда узнавать солдат? 

Час за часом ресторан полон звуков, воздух — запахов, и сердце, голова тоже полны. Теплые лампы вызолачивают лицо Маларки, медовые и словно бы тягучие полосы лежат на волосах, на лбу, на ресницах, на губах.  
— В Нормандии, — отпив холодной воды, признается Бак, — я ел самое вкусное рагу из консервов в своей жизни. Думаю, даже здесь шеф-повар не смог бы приготовить его лучше, чем ты.

Бэнд продолжает играть «Серенаду лунного света».  
— Ты просто послушай. — Маларки словно слышит что-то другое, чем он: не диалог саксофона, тромбона, ударных и пианино, а по меньшей мере симфонию ангельских голосов. 

Бак смотрит на него не один. Мисс у барной стойки, на девяти часах: белокурые завитки, бледно-желтое платье, тонкие ремешки босоножек обернуты вокруг изящных щиколоток. Может, это и нужно Маларки в городе, где его никто не знает? У Бака на него никаких прав, кроме единственного — права выжившего быть всем обязанным тому, кто его спас.

— У тебя есть шанс, не проворонь, — кивает он.  
— Не то, чего я хочу. — Маларки качает головой, и словно горячие пальцы пробегают вдоль позвонков. — Я приехал, чтобы в свой день рождения ты не сидел один в пустой квартире.

Что-то около одиннадцати вечера, и им приносят чек. В «Амаполе» веселье в полном разгаре, все больше парочек поднимается из-за столов, чтобы потанцевать щекой к щеке. Почти тридцать первое — Бак не там, где думал его провести, с тем, с кем даже не надеялся встретиться так скоро (чаще представлял: проходит десять лет, и их собирает вместе тот же Билл; десять лет, и они уже другие люди — настолько, что им не о чем говорить).

Двенадцать ровно. Маларки в квартире Бака, шутливо толкает его плечом, переминаясь по плетеному коврику босыми ступнями. Бак стелет ему на раскладушке, от нее до его постели сантиметров двадцать, никак не больше.

— Поздравляю, лейтенант, — слышит он вместо «спокойной ночи».

Когда он поднимается, Маларки еще спит: глазные яблоки беспокойно мечутся под веками. Последний день бесконечного сорок пятого. Неизвестно, что там впереди, но Бак уверен, такой год в жизни может быть лишь один. Он оставляет записку: «Загляну к родителям и вернусь к обеду», — и возвращается точно в полдень. В руках бумажный пакет, в пакете — еще теплый мамин персиковый пирог. Маларки зевает, трет лицо, в глазах дремота. Потом разминает руки; раскладушка не очень-то удобная, конечности затекли.

— У меня для тебя подарок…  
— Сперва хотя бы умойся, — улыбается Бак. — Да и вообще лучше повременить с этим. Я родился поздно, мама уж думала, мучиться придется всю новогоднюю ночь.

В крохотном гудящем холодильнике остужается бутылка шампанского, на полках немного того и другого для сэндвичей: хлеб, сыр, мясо. Пирог на большом плоском блюде, яблоки в вазе — вот и весь праздничный стол.

До вечера Маларки упрямо возится со старым радиоприемником, который в руках Бака работает хорошо если через раз, и все-таки побеждает: сперва одни хрипы, затем сквозь помехи пробивается «Я мечтаю о белом Рождестве».

— В Голландии, — признается он, — когда тебя уже не было, приемники барахлили, ловили то наши станции, то их. Постоянно приходилось чинить. У наци еще была девушка-диктор, мы звали ее Энни. Энни из Арнема, должно быть, идеальная арийка: светлокожая, беловолосая, глаза как небо, губы как кровь. Всегда обещала нам, что, если только не сдадимся, можем забыть о доме. Нам больше не гулять по улицам наших городов.  
— Она врала.  
— Ну, ребята с BBC тоже врали немцам, и вообще многовато тогда было вранья. Хотя кому-то Энни напророчила верно. Но не тебе и не мне. Погоди, я сейчас, — он откладывает в сторону отвертку.

Сверток в руках Маларки небольшой, плоский. Бак развязывает бечевку, рвет бумагу. Внутри фотокадры, порядка пятнадцати-двадцати.  
— Черт возьми, где ты?..  
— Не я, это Никсон. Нашел где-то полкового фотографа, и тот отдал за пару бутылок и три «Люгера» почти все, что было. Большую часть капитан забрал себе, но кое-что — вот.

Лица Мака и Пенкалы в камуфляжной краске, незадолго до высадки. Билл и Джо отрабатывают друг на друге удары. Маларки — за ухо заткнута сигарета, в руках складная ложка, где-то ниже линии обреза, очевидно, греется походный ужин, но еды не видно, только идущий от нее пар. Док Роу с вечным выражением предельной сосредоточенности на лице. Капеллан Малоуни с девочкой из Карентана (ее грязные косы приглажены, на плечи накинута чья-то куртка, на одной ноге есть туфелька, на другой нет). Они вдвоем, Бак и Маларки, в Рождество под Бастонью, на руках у Маларки те самые шерстяные носки, для пальцев прорезаны дыры, и он крепко сжимает М1.

— Нужно показать остальным.  
— Тоже так думаю, — кивает Маларки. — Некоторые можно отдать, но эта пусть будет у тебя.

К полуночи все фото рассмотрены по пять-шесть раз и уложены, вновь перевязаны бечевкой. Пробка хлопает, как пуля, прошедшая мимо, шампанское пузырится. Звон бокала о бокал. Они оба не привыкли к такому — два года пили только пиво (да еще, очень редко, французское вино). 

Сорок шестой по ощущениям мало чем отличается от сорок пятого. 

— Возьми куртку, может быть холодно.  
— Куда мы идем?  
— Тут недалеко. Только нужен фонарь.

В старом потайном месте Бака, как всегда, никого. Здесь он выкурил свою первую сигарету и допил свое первое пиво, уже выдохшееся, которое кто-то забыл неподалеку на песке. Здесь он сидел, чтобы проветрить голову, после того, как летом тридцать пятого Бекки подарила ему первый поцелуй. Здесь он представлял первый раз с Мэдди (оказалось, ничего общего с правдой) и старательно не думал об увиденном, когда застукал вместе двух мужчин. Здесь он был перед всем и после всего, и иногда начало было слишком похоже на конец.

Луч указывает им путь. У Маларки куртка повязана на поясе, штанины брюк внизу сыроватые, по голым предплечьям, ниже закатанных рукавов, поблескивает водяная пыль. Бак его окликает, пока не ушел слишком далеко.  
— Во Франции, — начинает он довольно громко, соперничая с ночным приливом, — я думал, что… — Нет, ерунда, они здесь не для воспоминаний или сожалений. Если бы Бак вновь оказался в исходной точке, в Олдборне, то поступал бы так, как поступал, на каждом шагу.

Фонарь гаснет, в темноте глаза Маларки блестят. Бак целует его в губы и мимо губ — в щеку, в подбородок, туда, где частит пульс и горло пахнет чуть пряно. Чтобы достать, приходится наклониться. Лицо у Маларки слишком холодное, ладони у Бака слишком горячие, но они быстро приходят к равновесию: кожа передает коже излишек тепла.  
— Вот теперь точно с днем рождения! — Маларки смеется, словно не может остановиться, и этот смех — что ж, если бы Бак услышал его при первой встрече, то понял бы уже тогда.

Фонарик снова загорается; озябнув, Маларки застегивает куртку. Из тьмы выступают песок с продавленными следами, прибрежная пена, небольшая деревянная конструкция немного в стороне — похоже, волны вымыли на землю ящик. Сидеть на нем не очень удобно, но лучше, чем было бы на мокром песке. По огням вдали можно понять, где в бухте стоят суда. Свет вдруг принимается моргать: то погаснет, то зажжется, то погаснет, то зажжется — людям на лодках, наверное, кажется, будто с берега кто-то шлет сумасшедшую шифровку. Наконец луч умирает совсем, но это ничего, Бак не потерялся бы здесь и с закрытыми глазами. Дышится будто пьется: воздух остужает легкие, как вода остужает горло после жаркого дня. 

— Когда тебе нужно обратно?  
— Сколько сейчас времени, как думаешь? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Маларк.  
— Вот-вот начнет светать.

Его пальцы находят запястье Бака. Холодные. Это прощание — четвертое, и день после него наступает удивительно долгий, особенно для января.

* * *

Февраль Бак едва замечает: с понедельника по субботу он на работе, субботними вечерами родители ждут его на ужин, по воскресеньям он отсыпается, иногда пропускает по стаканчику с ребятами из «Шелл Транс».

Билл пишет: _«Решено, я женюсь на Фран в июле. Ты приглашен, приятель, только не забудь стряхнуть с парадной формы пыль»._

Бэйб пишет: _«Ладно, кажется, этот слюнявый засранец ко мне прикипел. Возможно, что и я к нему. Он еще мелкий, ему такое рано, но я думаю: не хочу, чтобы он подрос и стал играть в войну. Ни в солдатиков, ни в «пиф-паф». Пусть лучше рисует мелком или собирает машинки._

_P. S. Слышал про Билла? Ну конечно ты слышал, я сидел у него на кухне, когда он тебе писал. Фран то, что ему нужно.  
Увидимся в церкви, Бак»_

Дик Уинтерс пишет: _«Бак, я говорил с Гарри и Никсом по поводу свадебного подарка для Гварнере, было бы хорошо скинуться всем вместе. Что скажешь?»_

Пишет даже Джо Той: _«С этой деревяшкой, кстати, не так уж плохо. Соседи в ужасе. Одно неудобно: с ней мне не сплясать на свадьбе старика Гонореи»._

А потом — потом невероятное (письмо чуть примято по краям, когда Бак достает его из ящика, и он гладит бумагу, пытается угадать, что внутри).

_«Я прикинул: УКЛА не хуже Орегонского университета. Как думаешь, найдется среди пальм местечко и для меня?  
Нужна будет помощь»_

Следующим же утром с лос-анжелесской почты, через десятки незнакомых пар рук, уходит ответ-вопрос Бака в одно слово: _«Когда?»_

_«Хоть сегодня»._

Два дня отпуска Баку предоставляют относительно легко. 

Он выбирает не самый прямой и не самый короткий путь в Орегон. По левую и правую стороны дороги Калифорния тонет в огненном маковом море, бампер бьюика рассекает воздух, ароматы цветения разлиты, будто духи или крепкий алкоголь. Наверное, оттого к горлу и подкатывает сладковатая дурнота.

Астория, дом пятый, улица седьмая. Маларки на пороге дожидается, пока Бак заглушит мотор.

— Привет.

  1. «Амапола» — песня Джозефа Лакалле, которая в 1941 году стала популярной в Америке в исполнении оркестра Джимми Дорси. Перевод названия — «дикорастущий мак».  [ ⬆ ]
  2. Эбботт и Костелло — дуэт американских комиков, снискавший славу в 40-е. [ ⬆ ]




	9. После всего

Интересная штука это будущее, чем оно отдаленнее, тем быстрее наступает — давно ли был сорок шестой, сорок седьмой, сорок восьмой? Жизнь теперь пошла иначе. Трудно сказать, хуже или лучше, но точно вскачь. Америка начала новую войну и не знает, как ее закончить, Джонсон, отсидев один срок, обещает разрядку, однако следующую победу пророчат Ричарду Никсону. «Я знаю другого Никсона, — раздраженно бормочет Бак, — и уж лучше бы президентом стал он». Наступают сложные времена, впрочем, бывают ли они простыми?

Город с каждым часом растет и будто бы теснит собой Тихий океан. Порт Лос-Анджелеса пухнет, как на дрожжах, там, где прежде была узкая темноватая квартирка, вместо редких жилых зданий уже давно тасуется международный груз в огромных разноцветных коробах. Дом в пригороде Эл Эй не очень большой, зато полностью Бака. Все в нем новое, только телефон старый, послевоенной модели — купил его, дай Бог памяти, в сорок седьмом. Чуть дребезжит, да и слышно уже не так четко, как раньше, но это вещь из прошлого, одна из немногих, что уцелела, и Бак к ней прикипел. Форма и вес трубки настолько привычны, что она ощущается продолжением руки.

— Я скоро буду, — обещает Маларк. Помехи, помехи: — Слышишь, да?  
— Насколько скоро?  
— Даже не успеешь заметить.

Не проходит часа, и в замке поворачивается ключ.

— Принес нам еду.

Бак благодарно набрасывается на ужин, как только Маларки раскрывает картонные упаковки. Готовить некогда, на работе оба перебиваются сэндвичами и кофе, но, закончив торговать автомобилями в семь вечера, Маларки часто заходит в один и тот же итальянский ресторан.

Они осторожны, насколько это возможно. Одно дело — сослуживцы, только что вернувшиеся с войны, которым дешевле снимать жилье вместе, другое — вечные друзья хорошо за сорок, без жен и детей. Порой Маларки ночует здесь, порой Бак остается у него, на другой окраине. Из друзей знает лишь Джо Той, но и тот догадался сам, а остальные если и подозревают, что что-то нечисто, ничего не говорят. С родителями еще сложнее: поздновато говорить правду, прошло больше двадцати лет, хотя миссис Маларки звонит каждое Рождество, и голос у нее неизменно теплый, так что, может, для нее это никакая уже не тайна.

— Представь, что мы могли бы иначе, — говорит Бак Маларки. — Что бы ты изменил?  
— Заставил бы тебя меньше работать.  
— Правда?  
— Конечно нет. Ты этим живешь.

Этим — это своими делами: сперва в качестве детектива, затем в прокуратуре. Бак закончил юридический, чтобы продолжать служить если не стране, то идее справедливости, теперь вместо М1 у него Конституция Калифорнии, больше никаких серебряных звезд за убийство людей. Мог бы заняться чем-то получше, получать больше денег, но он по опыту знает, только с этой работой он сможет спать по ночам. С ней, да еще с тем, кто пережил то же.

Начало июня, шестьдесят восьмой, и даже лето с возрастом ощущается как-то иначе — глуше в одних моментах, острее в других. В выходной день они, будто туристы, выбираются поглазеть на холмы. Надпись «Голливуд» на них совсем ветшает, и Маларки смеется:   
— Она совсем как мы.  
— Только не ты, — отвечает Бак от чистого сердца. 

Например, по фонотеке Маларки не скажешь, что ему почти сорок семь. Словно у бунтующего подростка или у длинноволосого хиппи, в его шкафу стоят рядами десятки новых и старых пластинок, игла с шуршанием скользит по винилу: «Мечты о Калифорнии в обычный зимний день».

Они оба неизбежно стареют, даже если пока это не бросается в глаза. Как-никак на двоих им больше девяноста. У Бака болят колени, причиняет неудобство спортивная травма, полученная еще в школе, и в пасмурные дни побаливает голова. На руках и груди у Маларки все больше веснушек, кожа сохнет, морщинки пролегают в уголках век и губ. Бак хочет его не меньше, чем прежде, хотя заниматься любовью, конечно, получается реже, чем двадцать лет назад. «Поверить не могу, что ты здесь», — сказал он в первый раз и до сих пор, кажется, не верит. Ждет: вот сейчас сон кончится, и Маларки исчезнет, а он вновь очутится наедине с войной.

Убрав остатки еды в холодильник, Маларки произносит в беспричинном приступе сентиментальности (это бывает и с ним, и с годами все чаще):   
— Не могу оторвать от тебя взгляд. 

Бак гадает: еще десять, двадцать, тридцать лет — неужели из рыжего он станет совсем седым?   
— Спишь на ходу. Пойдем-ка. — Маларки подталкивает его, пока Бак не опускается на постель. Простыни белоснежные, мягкие-мягкие, неуловимо пахнут мятой, эта чистота кругом никогда не перестает удивлять. — Ну и зачем тебе сейчас книга?  
— Сразу мне не уснуть, слишком устал.  
— А ты попробуй.

Бак честно пробует: на одном боку, на другом, не открывая глаз, даже когда хочется. Нет, никак. Что-то тихо шелестит.

— Я слышу, как ты возишься.   
— Почитай мне, — просит Бак, и ему без слов ясно, что в эту минуту Маларки вспоминает, как читал письма в полевом госпитале под Бастонью, пока война корчилась, переживая свои последние месяцы, и вместе с ней корчился весь мир.  
— У меня газета.   
— Ладно, только давай не про спорт. «Доджерс»1 в этом году все равно не победят.  
— Всем плевать на «Доджерс», сейчас пишут об одном.  
— Все равно почитай.

Маларки, вздохнув, мрачно зачитывает передовицу: в Калифорнии убит еще один Кеннеди; надежда Америки умерла вместе с РФК; стрелок задержан, по предварительным данным им оказался двадцатичетырехлетний палестинец Серхан Серхан...  
— Громкое будет дело.

С полминуты Бак колеблется: сказать ему сейчас или позже? 

— Думаю, его отдадут мне.  
— Уже точно?  
— Пока нет, но…   
— Ты хотел бы вести его?  
— Да.  
— Тогда, надеюсь, выберут тебя. Ладно, хватит на сегодня новостей. — Он вздыхает, откладывает газету, берется за книгу. — Уже спишь?

Вдруг наваливается такая усталость, что сил нет отвечать, и Бак неопределенно мычит.

— «Только что была огайская зима, — начинает Маларки. — Двери заперты, окна закрыты, стекла незрячие от изморози, все крыши оторочены сосульками, дети мчатся с горок на лыжах, женщины в шубах черными медведицами бредут по гололедным улицам. И вдруг могучая волна тепла прокатилась по городку, вал горячего воздуха захлестнул его, будто нечаянно оставили открытой дверь пекарни».

Бак уже не в пригороде Лос-Анджелеса, в собственном доме, в собственной постели, а где-то еще — везде сразу: на Земле и на Марсе, в прошлом и будущем, там, где не был, и там, где побывал. Словно на быстрой перемотке, разрушенные города отстраиваются, вековые бельгийские сосны взмывают в небеса, облака, точно огромные рыбы, перепутавшие верх и низ, плывут над Атлантикой, бросая ажурную тень. 

Запахи: душистых яблок, мака, дыма от «Лаки Страйк», дыма от пожара, дыма от костра. 

Лица, лица, лица — все, кого Бак когда-либо видел, — и тысячи имен, неважно, знал он их наяву или нет. Живые и мертвые; едва не убившие его и убитые им; те, кого он старался спасти, и те, кому спасением обязан он сам. 

Английские дороги с размокшим снегом. Французские поля в ночи. Голландия под дождем. Бастонь под снегом, убранная траурным белым, словно умершая раньше свадьбы невеста. Город Астория и дом на седьмой улице, откуда Бак на старом бьюике увез Маларки на юг. Этот дом и два его обитателя, всегда вместе, — время идет, точит их зубы и кости, размывает зрение, забирает слух, охлаждает головы, успокаивает души, смягчает сердца.

Сорок семь лет — больше половины жизни, и половину той половины они провели плечом к плечу. Неужели, уцелев среди пуль и снарядов, они все-таки умрут однажды? 

_Все хорошо, дорогой? Тебе просто нужно отдохнуть._

Нет, еще рано, отвечает Бак и открывает глаза. 

Маларки лежит рядом, поверх одеяла, одну руку положив Баку на плечо: уснул с книгой, не успев выключить ночник, и лампа горела всю ночь. В Лос-Анджелесе девятое июня шестьдесят восьмого, воскресенье. Еще рано, розовые солнечные лучи из окон мешаются с желтыми электрическими, и повсюду свет.

  1. «Лос-Анджелес Доджерс» — известная бейсбольная команда из Лос-Анджелеса. [ ⬆ ]




End file.
